Mi reina de la obscuridad
by chovitap
Summary: -Serás mi reina-le sonreí mientras rozaba nuestros labios. -Hmmm...-le di un fugaz beso, mis labios viajaron a lo largo de su cuello y enterré mis colmillos en su delicada y tersa piel. -No dejaré que nadie toque lo que es mío-le dije mientras mis ojos refulgían en el mismo tono carmesí que los de él. -Eres mía-le sonreí. -Soy tuya-asentí-Así como tú eres solo mío-él sonrió.
1. Prefacio

**Mi reina de la obscuridad**

.

.

.

-Inuyasha….-susurró una voz completamente dolida mientras lo veía alejarse en búsqueda de su amante.

-Señorita Kagome-la voz del monje intentó persuadirla de no ir tras de él.

-No, necesito hacer esto-dijo con firmeza la jovencita. Sus amigos la contemplaban con suma tristeza.

.

.

.

-Siempre te amaré pero tengo que olvidarte-la sacerdotisa del futuro miró hacia las estrellas intentando buscar la respuesta a sus pesadumbres.

-Kami-sama por favor ayúdame a olvidar, ayúdame a sanar-rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Hmmm…-susurraba una voz jadeante llena de placer.

-No te muevas…-gruñó una voz completamente varonil.

-No… Hmmm…. Sí….-decía incoherentemente. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de su amante al escucharla intentar hablar.

-Kagome…-susurró en su oído. Una hermosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con tanto amor que sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas no derramadas. Cuánto tiempo no esperó por este momento. Se dejó perder en aquellos pozos dorados y aquel cabello largo y plateado que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

.

.

.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO-el estridente grito de un hombre lleno de rabia retumbó en el bosque.

La sacerdotisa temblaba cual hoja al viento al ver aquellos dorados ojos que alguna vez amó, teñidos por dolor y rabia, pero bañados en aquel instinto asesino.

-Yo….-sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué…?-lloraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo fallecido de su amante.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?...-intentaba hablar ya que una profunda herida en su pecho la estaba dejando sin palabras.

-¿Por qué lo asesinaste?...-lloraba desconsolada, su alma moría junto con la de su amante.

.

.

.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-gruñó con molestia mientras miraba a su madre.

-No lo es querida, es la simple verdad. Lamento haberte ocultado esto-la mujer mayor miraba con culpa y dolor a su pequeña.

-Mi vida es un asco-miró hacia el cielo intentando ocultar las lágrimas que intentaban escapar por sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Interesante…-unos ojos rojos refulgían en medio de la obscuridad.

-Simplemente interesante….-entre las sombras se podía distinguir la silueta de alguien quien sonreía de una manera divertida.

.

.

.

-Corra y no mire atrás-gritaba una voz agitada pero se podía identificar que era una voz femenina.

-¿Está segura?-preguntó la voz de un hombre.

-Sí, deje todo en mis manos-el hombre no estaba seguro pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica había desaparecido y aquellos seres que tanto temor causaban a otros, ya no estaban y en su lugar habían rastros de polvo y ceniza.

.

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas _Rumiko-sensei._y _Matsuri Hino._ Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé del anime o del manga. Como se darán cuenta mi historia está más basada en el manga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. ¡Qué divertido será este año!

**Capítulo 1 **

**¡Qué divertido será este año!**

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Era increíble la facilidad con la que me había convencido aquel hombre. Pensaba que era todo un sanguinario y que era todo serio pero no. Usó el truco más vil y bajo en este mundo, los ojitos de perro a medio morir. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistir aquellos ojos? Y vaya que el tipo era profesional haciendo aquellos profundos, inclusive le agregó el labio temblando y las manitos hacia el pecho.

-¡Argh!-gruñí con molestia y fastidio.

Mientras caminaba en aquel pueblo pude distinguir diferentes auras. Las de demonio eran casi nulas. La sangre de demonio se había diluido perfectamente entre los humanos, ya no había demonios de sangre pura, bueno aún quedan pocos. Lo que sí pude percibir fue aquella aura que en los últimos años había estado cazando.

-Vampiros de nivel E-eran un fastidio. Sentía algo de pena por aquellas pobres almas. Al fin y acabo ellos no pidieron vivir aquella vida pero alguien tenía que limpiar el desastre que los Sangre pura ocasionan.

Miré hacia el cielo y vi que estaba cayendo la noche. El momento perfecto en que los vampiros de aquel nivel atacan. Bueno no estaba aquí para cazarlos, mi misión era dirigirme a aquella academia y "proteger" lo que aquel fastidioso hombre me había propuesto. Sigo sin entender cómo me dejé convencer. Ah, sí lo recuerdo. Maldito ojos de perrito degollado.

Cuando iba caminando muchos hombres me miraban de reojo y yo les regalaba mi "mejor sonrisa" para que se alejaran de mí. Dudada mucho que mi aura desprendiera bondad, al contrario estaba molesta.

Llevaba una blusa pegada al cuerpo de tiritas, una falda de tablones, mis botas negras de tacón y una gabardina que cubría todo mi cuerpo, así que no sabía qué era lo que los hombres miraban. Bueno mi rostro estaba prácticamente cubierto por mis gafas negras. Hasta yo me quedaría viendo a una chica que camine así, es medio sospechoso. Mi cabello estaba suelto, me fascina sentir la brisa del viento acariciarlo. Siento que…

-No Kagome-me reprendí a mí misma cuando mi mente me quería jugar una muy mala broma.

Mis pasos eran fuertes, decididos y llenos de firmeza. Ya no era la misma chica ingenua, dulce y patética que era protegida por todos y que era comparada infinidad de veces con aquella olla de barro y huesos. ¡NO! Hace mucho aquella niña había pasado a mejor vida y ahora solo encontraban a alguien de mirada fría y calculadora. Pocos tenían la suerte y dicha de ver aquella chica del pasado pero lo que todos veían a primera vista era una chica de hielo que no se inmutaba por nada.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir más claramente aquellas energías pero hubo una en particular que me hizo estremecer. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Hmmm…. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación!-desde hace muchos años nadie hacía mi cuerpo vibrar. No en el sentido sexual, era en el sentido de poder y lucha.

Las pequeñas ruedas de mi maleta hacían eco en el piso empedrado. Cualquiera que me viera se sorprendería al ver solo aquella maleta pero el resto de mi equipaje estaba en camino. Quise adelantarme y darle una sorpresa a aquel señor.

Por fin podía divisar en una alta colina aquel lugar, academia, instituto o lo que sea. Mi cuerpo vibró aún más ante la imponente energía de un Sangre pura. Quise chillar de emoción. Mi mano viajó instantemente a mi cadera donde deberían estar mis amadas kanatas pero había nada, suspiré con fastidio.

-Espero que lleguen pronto-chasqueé la lengua con molestia.

Seguí caminando unos minutos más y ante mí se imponían unas enormes rejas y sin nadie que las custodiara.

-¿Y este lugar es seguro para los humanos?-rodé los ojos e intenté empujarlas pero estaban con seguro.

-Hmmm…-quité de mi cabello una pequeña vinchita y empecé a travesear con el seguro de la puerta.

-Espero que tus enseñanzas hayan dado fruto-seguí moviendo y hasta que por fin cedió.

-Je, je, je…-reí tontamente mientras las abría y empezaba a caminar.

No podía negar que el lugar tenía un cierto toque de elegancia y hermosura. Tenía árboles por doquier, espacios abiertos, pequeñas fuentes y los edificios eran muy grandes.

-No se ha escatimado en gastos-reí. Mi privilegiada visión nocturna me dejaba admirar el lugar.

Mi mirada viajó hasta más allá de los árboles donde la energía del Sangre pura latía con fuerza. Aunque claramente se estaba suprimiendo y quería saber por qué.

Seguí caminando y mis tacones resonaban por todo el lugar sumándole el ruidito de las ruedas de la maleta. Empecé a tararear una canción.

Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro en la jaula  
¿Cuándo sale?  
En la noche de la madrugada  
La grúa y la tortuga se deslizó  
¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?

No sé dónde habían inventado esa canción o quién, pero de cierta forma me agradaba. Aún no entendía por qué.

Caminé unos minutos más-que INMENSO es este lugar, pensé-y pude divisar lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa. El tipo ese me dijo que ahí es donde era su oficina y al mismo tiempo donde dormía.

-Aquí vamos-suspiré con desgana mientras tocaba la gran puerta y esperaba a que la abrieran.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora de la noche?-escuché la voz de una niña hablar.

-No creo que sea…-dijo la voz de él. Luego se escuchaba pasos apresurados y la puerta se abría dando paso a ese extraño señor.

-Hola Kaien-le regalé mi "mejor sonrisa" y vi como temblaba unos segundos.

-¡Viniste!-chilló de alegría luego de que se recuperó del susto.

-Pasa, pasa-se hizo a un lado y entré.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas antes?-lo vi revolotear a un lado de mí, le gruñí en advertencia.

-Quería darte una grata sorpresa-lo miré a través de mis gafas y vi como sonrió.

-Ven, te voy a presentar a mis hijos-suspiré fastidiada, no vine a hacer "amigos".

-Kaien…-le advertí pero a él no le importó y haló de mi brazo para apresurar el paso. Le envié un gran y sonoro gruñido pero a él no le importó-como siempre, pensé fastidiada-

-Hijos les quiero presentar a una gran amiga-me zafé de su agarre mortal.

-¿Amiga?-lo miré y él me sonrió.

-Sí, amiga-ignoré su mirada alegre e intenté dar media vuelta pero volvió a tomar mi brazo.

-Kaien, sabes perfectamente que no vine a hacer amigos-ignoré completamente las presencias que estaban a unos metros de mí. Las dos tenían en sus auras algo muy peculiar que luego me iba a encargar de hablar con este tipo.

-Anda, anda no seas tan…-gruñí y él suspiró.

-Yuuki, Zero ella es mi amiga Kagome…-dudó qué apellido decir.

-Mi apellido no importa-él suspiró.

-Bienvenida Kagome-sama-en frente de mí apareció una linda chica. Con cabello corto, castaño y unos enormes ojos chocolates.

-Hmp…-le hice un desprecio.

-Kaien déjate de tonterías y hablemos del motivo que me hiciste venir. No me hagas arrepentir de haber asistido a este instituto-ignoré a la muchacha en frente de mí y miré a Kaien.

-Ven, sígueme-la voz de él era de decepción. Pero era cierto no quería amigos. Mi única amiga era una hermosa gatita de dos colas llamada kirara y que venía en camino.

Sentí la mirada del chico que por cierto era algo apuesto. De cabello corto plateado, ojos lilas, rostro serio y sin emociones. Pero lo que más destacaba era que aquel chico estaba cayendo rápidamente al nivel E.

-No dormirás en el edificio del sol con el resto de los alumnos-asentí mientras abría una de las puertas y entraba.

-Me agrada eso-se hizo a un lado y pasé a lo que sería mi nueva habitación de ahora en adelante, hasta que me aburra y me largue de este sitio.

El cuarto era algo espacioso, no lujoso y eso me agradaba. Tenía una cama ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Los colores del cuarto eran de un tono beige. Una pequeña mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Una cómoda mediana, dos armarios.

-Me agrada-él sonrió.

-¿El resto de tú equipaje?-preguntó curioso.

-Viene en camino-dejé la maleta en el suelo y me quité la gabardina y las gafas.

-¿Aceptarás el puesto de delegada?-suspiré resignada.

-Si puedo golpear a uno que otro vampiro…-me alcé de hombros y el hombre suspiró.

-Quiero conocer esta misma noche al Pura sangre-le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta noche no puede ser, tienen una fiesta por el cumpleaños de…-ignoré lo que me decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Kagome…-usó su voz de advertencia conmigo. Giré un poco mi rostro y le sonreí.

-Hmmm….-él negó con su cabeza.

-No puedes presentarte ante él…-vi como se tensó cuando vio cambiar mi sonrisa "traviesa" a una fría.

-No vas a negarme nada Kaien, si vine aquí fue por tú capricho-él suspiró.

-Pensé que tú más que nadie iba a entender que los humanos y los vampiros podían llevarse bien-me alcé de hombros.

-Aún lo sigo creyendo. Siempre he pensado que los demonios y vampiros no son tan diferentes a los humanos. Ellos simplemente temen a lo desconocido. Prefieren jamás saber y sentirse seguros en su propia ignorancia-no lo miré más y empecé mi caminata.

-No te preocupes no lastimaré a nadie…por ahora…-le susurré lo último mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida. Pude escucharle decirle claramente cuando dijo "espero no haberme equivocado". Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me dejaba guiar por mis sentidos y las auras que emitían aquellos seres.

Puse sentir claramente las auras de Yuuki y Zero siendo seguidos por dos auras más. Eran claramente vampiros de la clase noble.

-Hmmm…interesante-no pude dejar escapar un chillido de emoción mientras caminaba hacia donde el aura de aquel pura sangre se hacía más y más notoria. Mi cuerpo vibraba emocionado.

-Espero que no me decepcione-dije con algo de aburrimiento.

Esta noche no había rastro de la luna, lo único que se admiraba en el cielo eran las estrellas.

-"La vida de un humano es tan frágil y efímera que siento pena por ellos"-susurré al viento. Esas palabras fueron dichas por alguien de mi pasado.

-Cuánta razón tenías-sonreí con algo de nostalgia.

Seguí caminando y pude distinguir a lo lejos algunas luces e decenas de auras de vampiros, todos de clase noble. Y las dos auras de Yuuki y Zero.

-Espero que suceda algo emocionante-brincaba de emoción.

-¡Argh, que fiasco!-recordé que no llevaba conmigo mis kanatas.

-Bueno será para la próxima-me alcé de hombros y seguí con mi camino.

Caminé por unos minutos más, me vi interceptada por algunos vampiros.

-¿Qué buscas aquí humana?-sonreí abiertamente ante el término "humana".

-Vine a….-me lo pensé unos minutos-Vine con los delegados, soy la nueva delegada y vine a presentarme con su líder-utilicé mi mejor tono de niña buena. Sentí muchas miradas sobre mí.

-¿Puedo seguir con mi camino?-pregunté con voz fingida. Ellos me vieron de pies a cabeza. Odiaba perder mi tiempo. Miré asesinamente a uno de ellos y lo vi temblar, sonreí.

-Ade…adelante-me regocijé ante la mirada de temor.

-Gracias-le respondí con una enorme sonrisa.

Seguí caminando y sentía muchas miradas más sobre mí. Les regalé mi mejor sonrisa y mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos. Claramente los sentí retroceder.

-Así me gusta-susurré y seguí caminando.

Los vampiros claramente no escatiman en gastos. En serio todo esto era "ridículo".

-Tenemos otro invitado sorpresa-le escuché decir a un vampiro y otra vez era el centro de atención. La mirada llena de sorpresa de Yuuki y su pequeño jadeo me pareció divertido.

-Kagome-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?-iba a correr hasta mi posición pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

-Hmmm….-seguí caminando admirando todo. Muy colorido para mí gusto. Había bocadillos en una gran mesa, pensé que los vampiros solo preferían la sangre.

-Así que hasta los vampiros celebran fiestas de cumpleaños-sonreí-Y, ¿quién es el cumpleañero?-reí divertida ante la mirada de asombro de Yuuki.

-Kagome-sama, usted sabe…-rodé los ojos.

-No es obvio que sé de la existencia de los vampiros. Sé que estamos rodeados de vampiros de clase noble y que hay un solo vampiro de sangre pura a unos metros lejos de nosotros-me alcé de hombros restándole importancia.

-Oh, ¿qué divertida cara tienes Yuuki-chan?-susurré mientras me acercaba a ella pero el cuerpo de Zero se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-Hmmm….ya veo...-susurré aún más divertida.

-A la final no es una pérdida de mi tiempo haber aceptado la invitación de Kaien-miré a Zero y él no desvió su mirada. Al contrario me la sostuvo y eso me agradó aún más.

-¡Qué divertido! No eres tan patético como los vampiros de allá atrás que retrocedieron-sonreí.

-Bueno ya he visto…-incliné un poco mi rostro hacia un lado para mirar directamente al vampiro sangre pura que me miraba de una manera intensa y llena de soberbia.

-No, aún no me he presentado ante el dueño de todo este circo-escuché algunos gruñidos-

-¿Cómo te atreves a…?-un vampiro salió de la nada e intentó atacarme pero mi mirada bastó para que se quedara quieto en su lugar. Sonreí abiertamente ante su reacción.

-Vaya, no he perdido mi toque-aplaudí divertida.

-Quiero presentarme formalmente como la nueva delegada-hice una reverencia de por más exagerada-Soy Kagome-

-¿Tú apellido?-escuché una voz profunda y mi cuerpo volvió a vibrar de emoción.

-Tienes que ganarte mi respeto para que conozcas mi apellido-otra ronda de gruñidos.

-Oh, no sabía que los vampiros tenían complejo de perros-varios gruñidos más-

-Bueno esto está aburrido. No sé quién sea el cumpleañero pero deberías estar muy triste esta fiesta ha acabado antes de empezar-vi a un vampiro de ojos verdes y cabello rubio mirándome serio.

-Nos vemos-di media vuelta pero me vi atrapada entre tres vampiros.

-Nuestro líder quiere verte-negué con mi cabeza.

-No estoy presentable-reí-Nah, no quiero verlo-iba a encaminarme pero otra mano me retuvo.

-Oh, así es cómo tratan a los indefensos humanos. ¿Qué dirá Kaien ante esto?-varios gruñidos más.

-Déjenla ir-escuché de nuevo aquella voz.

Giré un poco mi rostro y unos ojos rojos me miraban con intensidad no dudé en mirarlo de la misma manera, exceptuando lo de los ojos rojos, y le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Mientras iba caminando de regreso a mi nuevo dormitorio no pude negar que me había pasado un pelín en todo esto. Pero desde hace mucho no me divertía tanto. Molestar en su propia cara a un vampiro sangre pura era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo y cuan gratificante era aquello.

-Va a ser un hermoso año-chillé emocionada.

* * *

La llegada de la nueva chica había dejado algo conmocionada a Yuuki. Ella le hablaba con tanta familiaridad al director como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años pero ella parecía de la misma edad que ella. Y luego tenemos esa personalidad tan fría y sarcástica. Sí, Zero era frío pero había algo en aquella mirada que la hacía sentir incómoda y un deje de tristeza.

Por la cabeza de Zero se repetía una y otra vez aquellos ojos azules eléctricos. Era como si los hubiera visto en otra parte pero su cerebro no procesaba de dónde. Le agradó la idea de que ella no era otra fan más de los vampiros, es más, se aventuraba a decir que los odiaba con la misma intensidad que él.

Para todos los vampiros presentes aquella simple humana era todo un fastidio. Otros sentían escalofríos el tan solo recordar aquellos ojos fríos que los miraba como si por medio de ellos les estuviera jurando una amenaza a muerte llena de dolor y sangre. Ni siquiera su líder podía infringir aquel miedo.

Por otra parte Kaname estaba más que fúrico al ver como una simple humana retaba su autoridad y venía a burlarse en su cara. Era inaudito. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Kaien. Había algo muy extraño en ella.

* * *

Mi sonrisa no se quitó hasta llegar al dormitorio donde me esperaba un muy serio Kaien. Yo le regalé la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Tranquilo no hice nada más que presentarme-él suspiró.

-¿Por qué siento que no debería creerte?-reí divertida ante su expresión.

-Oh, me ofendes Kaien-volvió a suspirar y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí en silencio mientras me guiaba por un largo pasillo para luego hacerme entrar a lo que pensaba yo era su oficina. Todo era sencillo como él. Me senté en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-Dime la verdad Kagome, ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación?-preguntó serio. Cuando él te miraba de esa forma era porque no había espacio para bromas. Toda sonrisa en mi rostro se esfumó.

-Hubo una vez en la que existía una chica ingenua, de corazón puro y cariñosa con todo el mundo. Que creía que los yokais y los humanos podían coexistir pacíficamente sin derramamiento de sangre o guerras innecesarias-lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Aún existe?-suspiré.

-Sí y no-me miró con confusión-Kaien esa niña tonta e ingenua murió hace siglos. Ya no creo en la lealtad, sinceridad ni todas esas estupideces que creía antes. Pero aún tengo aquel pensamiento de que dos naturalezas distintas pueden vivir en paz-su mirada se tiñó de tristeza.

-Me hubiese gustado poder conocer esa Kagome del pasado-no pude evitar gruñir.

-Por la culpa de la ingenuidad de esa tonta Kagome, pagaron muchas vidas inocentes. Ese día murió con todos y cada uno de ellos. No existe más, así que no la intentes buscar porque no la vas a hallar-él suspiró con tristeza.

-Me pareció verla cuando me rescató de aquellos yokais-sonreí ante el recuerdo.

-Hmmm…ellos solo eran un medio para mi diversión. Se atrevieron a huir, jamás dejo que mis víctimas huyan-sonreí.

-Sé que en alguna parte dentro de tú corazón y alma, vive esa Kagome de antaño. Espero poder verla algún día-gruñí en molestia.

-No hablemos más de temas sin sentido-él suspiró-Quiero que me expliques por qué hay un vampiro que está a dos pasos de caer en el nivel E y por qué hay una sangre pura con sus poderes sellados y haciéndose pasar por una simple humana-él me vio con ojos sorprendidos y luego recuperó la compostura.

-Así que te diste cuenta-sonreí.

-Hasta un ciego puede ver el gran parecido entre Kaname Kuran y Yuuki Cross-él suspiró.

-Con respecto a ese tema no puedo hacer nada, todo esto fue hecho por Kaname-rodé los ojos-Con respecto a Zero…-su semblante cambió un poco y se suavizó un poco.

-No sé hasta cuándo podrá aguantar…-me miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Así que una de las razones para que me invitaras a este lugar es para ayudarte con ese problema-él asintió-

-No puedo transformarlo en humano-sus ojos me mostraron decepción-No me mires así, échale la culpa a tú querida "hija"-enfaticé esa palabra-Por alimentarlo con su sangre. Ella es una sangre pura después de todo. Es por eso que el hambre de Zero solo ha aumentado en vez de menguar-él suspiró.

-¿Aún se puede hacer algo?-preguntó algo ansioso.

-Parece que no me conoces Kaien-le sonreí y él suspiró.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?-reí.

-Sí lo tienes-asentí.

-Por ahora solo necesito buscar los libros adecuados y los ingredientes para realizar el procedimiento pero…-él me miró.

-No sé si tenga la suficiente resistencia física como para que aguante el procedimiento-él suspiró.

-Es eso o que caiga al nivel E-asentí.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-sonreí y le empecé a plantear mi plan.

* * *

Cuando me fui a acostar me encaminé hacia la enorme ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Miré hacia el cielo y permití que una única lágrima solitaria cayera de mi ojo izquierdo.

-No sabes cuánta falta me haces-dije mirando al cielo.

-Te amo y siempre te amaré-cerré la ventana y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté sentí algo húmedo correr por mis mejillas y me percaté que había estado llorando.

-Hmmm….-suspiré con algo de pesar.

Después de todo aún no podía alejar aquellas pesadillas que me atormentaban de día y de noche recordándome a cada segundo de mi vida que mi destino era cruel y lleno de muerte.

Me desperecé, tomé mis cosas para darme una ducha relajadora y busqué el baño, que Kaien tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme donde quedada, y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua tibia.

-Buenos días Kagome-saludó alegremente el director, le di un breve asentimiento de cabeza. En la mesa vi que el semblante de Yuuki era triste.

Comimos en un silencio sepulcral. Una parte de mí se removió ansiosa presintiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¿Kagome te puedes quedar unos minutos?-asentí. Esperamos que Yuuki se retirara y miré a Kaien.

-Ha llegado un cazador para encargarse de situación de Zero-suspiré.

-Aún no puedo hacer nada mientras no lleguen mis cosas. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es retener la sed de Zero por unos días más, pero Yuuki no debe de alimentarlo más con su sangre, solo lo perjudicaría-él asintió.

-Iré a clases-me levanté de la mesa. Me dirigí al baño y lavé mis dientes.

Estuve caminando unos minutos, podía sentir claramente las miradas intensas de muchos estudiantes. En serio esperaba que esto durara poco tiempo.

Me presenté a las clases con solo el nombre de "Kagome" ni siquiera los profesores tenían permitido decir mi apellido.

Pude percatarme de que Zero no asistió a clases y aquel mal presentimiento llegó de nuevo.

-Argh…-protesté molesta.

* * *

Yuuki me indicó lo que tenía que realizar como trabajo de prefecta. En serio estas chicas gritaban como locas. Me disculpé con Yuuki y fui a mi habitación. Tomé una pequeña daga y me encaminé hacia otro lugar.

Sentí la energía de Yuuki dirigirse a donde los vampiros estaba recibiendo clases. Esto iba a terminar muy mal. Tomé el mismo rumbo de donde ella fue y me la encontré hablando con un extraño hombre.

-Él está en la habitación de invitados en los cuarteles privados del director Cross-suspiré.

-No vayas Yuuki-ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Kagome-sama…-suspiré.

-Si vas solo le causarás más daño. El que lo alimentes con tú sangre solo empeora su situación. No vayas con él. Si realmente quieres ayudarlo mantente alejado de él-mi voz fue severa, fría y carente de todo sentimiento. Por el rostro de la chica vi una mirada llena de dolor y confusión.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo…-la interrumpí a medio camino.

-Solo lo lastimas más, Yuuki. Es solo lo que has logrado hacer todo este tiempo-sé que sonaba cruel pero ella recordaba a alguien de mi pasado que intentaba con fuerza olvidar.

-Tú eres la chica que Cross me habló, ¿no es verdad?-dijo el tipo extraño.

-Hmmm…No sé qué te habrá dicho Kaien de mí-le sonreí y me dispuse a caminar y olí perfectamente las lágrimas de Yuuki.

-Yuuki no es tú culpa lo que está sucediendo es la de alguien más. Si hay alguien a quien acusar es a esa persona-dije con voz solemne mientras me dirigía donde se hallaba Zero.

Me encaminé hacia donde podía percibir el aura perturba del chico. La verdad sentía algo de pena por el muchacho. La chica que amaba estaba enamorada de otro y con su confusión solo lo lastimaba más.

-Argh….-gruñí con molestia al recordar a mi yo del pasado.

* * *

Las palabras de Kagome habían calado muy hondo en Yuuki. Todo este tiempo solo había estado intentando ayudar a Zero pero lo único que le había causado era ¿dolor? Esto la entristeció mucho y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Ve a tú dormitorio-fue lo que escuchó decir del cazador para luego desaparecer por los pasillos.

Toga estaba sumamente sorprendido ante las palabras crueles de la muchacha. Su voz y sus ojos mostraban tanta frialdad que ni en todos sus años de vida como cazador había visto en sus objetivos o en los propios cazadores que muchas veces se vuelven ajenos y fríos hacia el mundo.

Kaien le había comentado que ella era una muchacha de confianza pero que no podía contarle más sobre ella ya que era un secreto que debía ser ocultado del mundo y que era mejor que no lo supiera, si sabía valorar su vida.

Kaname había escuchado cada una de las palabras de aquella despreciable humana. Sí, despreciable porque había lastimado a su amada Yuuki. Lo que más le pareció extraño era ¿cómo ella sabía que Zero se había alimentado de su sangre? Kaien le debía muchas explicaciones. Esa chica podría alterar sus planes trazados y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

* * *

-Zero, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de abrirme la puerta?-pedí por enésima vez.

Grave error de mi parte haber tocado la puerta y dejar que me viera. Me cerró la puerta en la cara. Que poca educación tenía.

-No voy a volver a repetir lo mismo-nada. Tocaba por el método de la vinchita.

-No te han enseñado que no se le debe cerrar la puerta en la cara a una dama-gruñí con molestia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Él me miraba con asombro y molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz era fiera.

-Vine a ayudarte, ¿acaso no es obvio?-él me miró unos segundos y volteó su rostro hacia otra parte.

-Sé que estás cayendo al nivel E y has estado bebiendo de la sangre de Yuuki-lo sentí tensarse.

-Escúchame Zero no voy a pintarle el cuadro de colores bonitos ni muchos menos a decirte que no te vas a convertir en lo que más odias, porque no me gusta las mentiras-lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo que sí puedo decirte es que puedo ayudarte a que no caigas en ese nivel-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No te pido que confíes en mí pero que sí me veas como tú única esperanza para no caer en ese nivel, soy la única opción que te queda ahora. El director ya sabe de todo esto-él me miró por unos segundos y giró su rostro de nuevo.

-No necesito tú ayuda-rodé los ojos.

-Pero si deseas esto…-dejé escapar un poco de mi energía para crear un pequeño campo alrededor de nosotros. Saqué la daga de entre mi ropa y corté un poco mi dedo, dejando escapar pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-Deseas tanto de este líquido que se está haciendo imposible vivir…-sus ojos se transformaron en dos faros carmesí.

-No…-intentó alejarse pero no se lo permití.

-Mi sangre es distinta a la de cualquier humano o vampiro-acerqué mi dedo a su rostro.

-Pruébala…-sabía que estaba luchando contra sus instintos.

-No luches, déjate llevar-abrió poco a poco su boca e interné mi dedo en su cavidad bucal.

Succionó mi dedo y luego con un poco de presión hizo un pequeño rasguño y siguió bebiendo. Dejé escapar poco a poco mi energía dentro de él a través de mi sangre.

-Mi dedo no zaceará tú sed-sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le sonreí.

-Ven-lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba como hipnotizado.

Poco a poco lo llevé a la cama y le hice recostar su espalda contra la pared mientras yo me ponía a ahorcadas de él y hacía a un lado mi cabeza exponiendo mi cuello.

-Bebe-no se lo pensó dos segundos antes de enterrar sus colmillos en mí.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le permití beber. Deslizaba poco a poco mi energía en él.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando un vampiro bebe de tú sangre puede tener acceso a tus recuerdos y emociones, pero desde hace mucho había sellado cada uno de ellos. Nadie podía tener acceso a ellos a menos que yo así lo quisiera.

-Tranquilo bebe todo lo que necesites-él intentó separarse de mí pero no se lo permití.

Mi mente divagó hacia el pasado. Él me recordaba mucho a aquella persona. Dos naturalezas dentro de ti. Una intentando tomar el control de la otra. Salvaje e imparable, destructora y sedienta de sangre.

Sentí como su agarre poco a poco se iba aflojando. Me alejé un poco de él lo suficiente como para permitirme mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto. Obligué a que sus ojos me miraran.

-Zero…-cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pude reprimir una sonrisa llena de calidez humana, de esas que ya no existían en mí.

-Sé que intentas luchar contra aquella naturaleza que tanto desprecias. En mi pasado conocí a alguien similar a ti. Se retraía de todos, no permitía que nadie se le acercara. Odiaba al mundo, culpaba a la sociedad por ser quien era-le volví a sonreír. Dejé que una de mis manos viajara hasta su mejilla.

-Te doy un pequeño consejo. No puedes odiar a todos los vampiros por lo que te ocurrió, es injusto que castigues a toda una especie por alguno que hizo uno. Los humanos también han cometidos actos imperdonables a través de los siglos pero no se los ha condenado a todos por eso, ¿cierto?-le sonreí.

-La naturaleza de todos es diferente pero siempre habrán sentimientos negativos y mezquinos en alguno de ellos. Todo ser nace con esas emociones, sea vampiro o humano. Depende de ellos mismo desarrollarlos o convertirse en alguien de bien.

-Tampoco depende del medio en el que crecieron. He conocido a muchos que han tenido una infancia cruel y llena de maldad pero sin embargo han ido en contra de todo eso y se han convertido en seres honorables y que respetan la vida de los demás.

-Tú odio hacia los vampiros es razonable. Te quitaron todo cuanto amabas y te convirtieron en algo que tú no querías y por lo que has sufrido a lo largo de tú vida.

-Si yo hubiera dejado que mi rencor hacia que los que me quitaron todo cuanto amaba me consumiera, créeme que no tan solo los vampiros estuvieran muertos sino también los humanos-él me miró algo sorprendido.

-Te dije que no solo los vampiros corruptos y llenos de maldad, también hay humanos que lo son. No les importa acabar con la vida de otros que no han lastimado a nadie-acaricié su rostro y deposité un casto beso en su frente.

-_**Sello de cinco puntas**_-susurré y vi que en su frente un pequeño círculo con una estrella en medio aparecía y luego se desvanecía.

-Sabes no somos tan distintos después de todo-me miró sin comprender-Nos han quitado todo en este mundo, nos han dejado con un vacío que jamás podrá ser llenado con nada. A ti te quitaron a tus padres, tú hermano y tú vida como humano.

-A mí-suspiré-Se llevaron todo mi familia, mis amigos, a mí…-sentí que me ahogaba-Todo cuanto amé-me alejé de él y me puse de pie y miré hacia la ventana.

-De nada me ha valido odiar y guardar rencor contra los que me convirtieron en este cascarón vacío y sin vida. Si seguía permitiendo que aquellos sentimientos me consumieran les estaba dejando que también se llevaran mi vida. Iba a estar viviendo por y para ellos. El odiar y buscar venganza no te permite vivir lo poco que te queda en tú vida.

-No permitas que ellos se conviertan en tú razón de vivir, porque si sigues por ese camino que has elegido estarás viviendo para los vampiros y no por ti. Créeme yo ya he vivido eso y cuando llegas al final del camino no encuentras nada, más que soledad, amargura y un tremendo dolor que no sabes cuándo va a acabar-sentí aquella lágrima solitaria que todas las noches me acompañaba.

-No te conviertas en un alma vacía y sin motivo para vivir-giré un poco mi rostro y le sonreí-Aún eres mi joven como para dejar que tú vida se consuma de esa forma-me acerqué de nuevo a él y acaricié su rostro.

-Vive, enamórate, sufre una desilusión amorosa, ten esperanza, cásate y ten hijos. Pero no sigas más ese camino que has elegido. Porque si deseas saber en qué te convertirás cuando alcances las metas que te has trazado-le sonreí.

-Serás alguien como yo. Que come y respira porque así tiene que ser. Que carece de emociones y está tan vacía que más pareciera que estoy muerta-sonreí con ironía.

-Sí estoy muerta en vida-le di una última sonrisa mientras me alejaba de él y cerraba la puerta tras de mí. No sin antes quitar el campo de energía.

-Zero aún tienes esperanzas para vivir, no sigas muriendo-susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara y me perdí por aquel pasillo.

* * *

Cuando esa chica apareció por su puerta no dudó ni dos segundos en cerrársela en la cara. No confiaba en ella. Su mirada reflejaba lo que él por años ha sentido. Frialdad, odio hacia el mundo.

No supo qué responderle ni cómo reaccionar cuando ella le ofreció su sangre. El olor de aquel elixir lo golpeó tan fuerte que aquel monstruo que por años ha intentando refrenar, se apoderó por completo de él.

El sabor de su sangre era único, exquisito y extraño. No pudo acceder a sus recuerdos o cualquiera otra emoción. Era como un cascarón vacío, como si estuviera bebiendo de alguien muerto.

Todas sus palabras, cada una de ellas lo había dejado sin habla. Hablaba con una sabiduría tan ajena a su corta edad, era como si hubiera vivido tantas lunas.

Estaban impregnadas con dolor, uno tan profundo que le caló tan hondo que quiso llorar. Sintió una tristeza tan honda que jamás pensó sentir tanta compasión en su vida por alguien más que no fuera Yuuki.

Era cierto él vivía por y para su odio por los vampiros. Jamás se permitió vivir para él mismo. Todo lo que lo movía cada mañana, cada día era su venganza contra aquella sangre pura que le arrebató su familia y lo convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora.

Cuando le dijo que a ella también le fue arrebatado todo cuanto amaba, a sus amigos, su familia…Había algo más en todo eso, como si también le hubiesen quitado su vida.

Aquellos ojos azules tan profundos solo mostraban dolor, soledad, pérdida y desesperanza. Todo brillo de vida se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos mostraban lo mismo que él a diario. Pero ella lo hacía a un nivel completamente distinto al de él.

"Aún eres muy joven" Esa frase se le repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Acaso no tenían la misma edad? Hablaba como si ella fuese mucho mayor.

De algo estaba seguro aquella chica ocultaba tantos secretos y memorias que estaba intrigado por averiguar. Pero su inconsciente le gritaba que no intentara averiguar que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a descubrir.

* * *

No debería permitirme sentir pero me era imposible no hacerlo. Zero me recordaba mucho a mi pasado. Era alguien herido y lleno de odio, rencor y desconfianza. Aquella Kagome que se preocupaba por todos no estaba tan muerta como pensaba.

-Tsk…-dije con fastidio mientras caminaba de regreso a mi dormitorio y miraba las estrellas.

-Después de todo aquella Kagome aún sigue viviendo-sonreí al cielo y por unos breves segundos unos hermosos ojos dorados me miraron junto con aquella sonrisa.

-Algún día volveremos a estar juntos…-repetí la misma promesa que él me había hecho antes de….

Mi cuerpo se erizó al sentir aquel poder arrollador de aquel Sangre pura. Bajé mi rostro, que estaba aún viendo hacia el cielo, y me encontré con unos ojos color chocolate que me miraban de una manera extraña.

-Prefecta…-sus pasos iban hacia mí.

-Hmmm…-lo miré unos segundos y luego giré mi rostro y mi camino. Mi cuerpo vibraba más y más.

-Aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente-se detuvo y yo seguí con mi camino.

-No me interesan las presentaciones-sentí un leve agarre en mi brazo y mi cuerpo rechazó su contacto, lo vi apartar su mano instantáneamente. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión de asombro, aunque fueron unos breves segundos.

-No deberías andar por ahí tocando a la gente sin su consentimiento-me burlé en su cara-Existe una cosa llamada "espacio personal" y tú no estás respetando el mío-su expresión era fría y molesta.

-Solo te voy a hacer una pequeña advertencia…-dio unos pasos hacia mí y yo le sonreí, mi mirada tuvo que perturbarle porque detuvo su andar. Amaba tener ese poder.

-No te gustaría tenerme como tú enemiga sangre pura. No soy de las personas que tienen mucha paciencia-volvió a caminar y pasó su dedo por donde los colmillos de Zero habían estado segundos antes. Su toque hizo que mi ser se estremeciera de una manera un tanto extraña.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Yuuki-golpeé su mano rechazando su contacto.

-No puedes proteger por siempre a esa niña. Tiene que aprender que no siempre cuando queremos ayudar a alguien podemos hacerlo. Que lo que hacemos por ayudar en realidad solo perjudica-lo miré a los ojos.

-Sé que no eres lo que aparentas. Que ocultas algo muy grande y no voy a permitir que continúes manipulando a todo el que se atraviese. Tienes una mirada de aquellas que les gusta tener todo bajo su control y dominio. Que usa a las personas a su antojo para luego despacharlas cuando ya no son de utilidad-sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

-Zero ya no formará parte de jueguito mental, de eso me encargo yo-quiso acercarse más pero una barrera invisible fue creada alrededor de mi cuerpo como medio de defensa. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con mi piel, fue quemada al instante.

-Todos tenemos sorpresas bajo la manga. Muchas personas no son lo que aparentan, Kuran-le sonreí.

-No vuelvas a usar ese tono amenazador conmigo porque no te lo voy a permitir. No soy un juguete que puedas o vas a manejar a tú antojo. Yo me pertenezco a mí misma-le sonreí mientras caminaba y me alejaba de un muy estupefacto vampiro.

-¡Va a ser un año muy divertido!-chillaba de alegría mientras me encaminaba de vuelta a mi dormitorio.

* * *

Esa repulsiva humana se había atrevido a amenazarlo y lo que es peor aún, no mostraba ningún signo de respeto o tan siquiera miedo hacia él. Lo que más le inquietaba era el por qué su ser se congeló cuando ella lo miró de aquella manera. Jamás había visto a alguien tener una mirada tan gélida, amenazadora y llena de odio.

Él era un Sangre, no le temía nada pero aquella chiquilla… ¿Y qué era eso que le quemó ante su contacto? Algo muy grande ocultaba aquella insolente humana e iba a descubrirlo.

-Esto sí que es memorable. Un Sangre pura siendo amenazado por una débil humana y lo que es peor dejarlo sin habla-se burló el cazador mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No comprendo por qué rompiste la tradición por ella. Tú sabes lo que acaba de hacer. Después de todo la evidencia aún está en el aire-se burló el cazador, Kaname solo entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ella no es de las personas que responden cuando se le cuestiona algo-respondió el vampiro con algo de molestia.

-Hmmm…-caló un poco más de su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Y por qué no intentas echar a Zero a un lado?-esto molestó al vampiro, nadie cuestionaba sus planes. Usando algo de su poder hizo que parte del cigarrillo volara en pequeños pedazos.

-Aún me es de utilidad-no valía la pena mentirle, al fin y acabo escuchó toda la conversación que tuvo con la prefecta.

* * *

Otra vez me desperté con lágrimas en los ojos y con aquella molestia de que algo iba a suceder hoy.

-Tsk…-me puse el uniforme pero no asistí a clases, algo me decía que tenía que estar vigilando a ese tipo con el parche en el ojo.

No asistí a desayunar. Voy a caminar alrededor de la academia, intentando relajarme. Pero relajarse en un lugar lleno de auras de vampiros era imposible.

-Así que…-suspiro mientras me encamino hacia donde se halla Zero y aquel tonto cazador.

La mentalidad de los cazadores es tan errada y mezquina. Piensan que aquellos vampiros que liquidan son solo asesinos. Me molesta esa actitud que tienen. Si tan solo pudieran sentir lo que yo siento cuando me acerco a ellos.

-No podrían hacer su trabajo-me dije a mí misma.

Me encamino más rápido al sentir cierto temor y ansiedad en el aura de Zero y desolación y tristeza en la del cazador. Kaien me había informado que aquel cazador había criado a Zero y a su hermano.

-Baja esa arma que se te podría escapar un tiro-él apenas me miró pero yo ignoré su mirada y caminé hacia donde estaba Zero.

-No sé qué haces aquí pero te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado-ignoré su "advertencia" y me arrodillé a la altura de Zero y coloqué mi mano en su mentón para obligarlo a mirarme.

-Mírame-sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Tan vacías te parecieron mis palabras?-le espeté molesta.

-¿Tan poco valoras tú vida? ¿Tanto así quieres morir y dejar de luchar?-él me miraba sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Respóndeme Zero!-su mirada antes vacía, cambió mostrando otro sentimiento.

-¿Dejarás que aquella vampira cumpla con su objetivo?-

-Ella acabó con tú familia y contigo ese día. Parte de ti murió ese día y ahora vas a renunciar a lo poco que quedó de ti. ¿Vas a permitir que ella gane? Eso es lo que ella quería que tú odiaras tanto tú vida que un día terminarías siendo asesinado por ti mismo. Te puso esa maldición para burlarse de ti, de tú familia, de lo que creías en ese entonces.

-Tú familia era de cazadores y el convertirte en lo que ellos cazaban, para ella fue como su mayor burla hacia ti.

-No solo hay vampiros sin corazón en este mundo, existen humanos que sin necesidad de tener garras o colmillos pueden llegar a asesinar a una persona sin siquiera herirla físicamente.

-Los humanos son seres que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y temores. Son débiles de corazón pero fuertes de alma.

-Has vivido años con esa maldición. Muchos en tú lugar hubiesen optado por lo más fácil, rendirse y dejar que la sed de sangre gobernara su mente. Así de débiles son los humanos pero tú me has demostrado que aún tienen esperanzas.

-¿Por qué hablas de "ellos" y no "nosotros"?-me preguntó de repente y yo sonreí.

-Las cosas no son lo que aparentan-le susurré al oído. Él me miró con algo de seriedad.

-Tranquilo tampoco soy de ellos-reí-Soy alguien neutral. No estoy de lado ni de ellos ni de ustedes los humanos. Aún no escojo ningún bando-reí-Kaien me trajo aquí para intentar a que recobre la esperanza en los seres humanos-

-¡ZERO!-la voz de Yuuki me hizo rodar los ojos.

-No me hagas perder la poca esperanza que aún tengo en los humanos, Zero. Puede que tú seas esa razón para que piense que aún tienen salvación y que no son los seres egoístas y sin corazón que me han mostrado ser hasta ahora-le di un casto beso en la frente y me puse de pie.

-¡Espera!-sentí que se puso de pie.

-Hmmm…-giré un poco mi rostro para mirarlo.

-…..-suspiré

-Demuéstrame tú valía viviendo Zero Kiryuu. Demuéstrame que los seres humanos no son los monstruos que sé que son. Demuéstrame que vale la pena vivir aunque no tengas más fuerzas. Demuéstrame que aún existe la esperanza y pueda que te de aquella salvación que tanto ansías-sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

-¿Tú puedes…?-sus palabras murieron en su boca.

-Como te dije las cosas no son como las aparentan-le sonreí y luego me enfrenté al cazador.

-Ve y habla con Kaien, él te explicará las cosas. Desde este momento Zero Kiryuu está bajo mi tutela y protección. Aquel que ose lastimarlo morirá sin pensármelo dos veces, ¿entendido?-usé mi mejor tono de voz y me marché dejando a una chica y un cazador estupefactos y un casi vampiro sin habla.

-¡Que año más divertido el que voy a tener!-volví a chillar emocionada.

* * *

Otra vez Zero fue sorprendido por aquella extraña muchacha. Sus palabras lo habían dejado mudo y lo habían sacado de ese pozo obscuro en el que él mismo se había metido desde hace mucho.

¿No es humana? Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Tampoco es vampiro, entonces ¿qué es? Bueno si fuera un enemigo o alguien peligroso Cross no la hubiese invitado a la academia.

Hay algo más que lo perturbaba. Desde anoche que había bebido de su sangre y su sed no había aparecido, se sentía tranquilo y más fuerte. Extraño después de todo.

Toga estaba de piedra. Había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que aquella muchacha le había dicho a Zero. ¿No era humana? Sabía que no era vampiro ya que su sexto sentido se hubiese puesto alerta pero ¿qué era? Y aquella mirada fría y carente de toda emoción era lo que más lo perturbaba.

Yuuki, ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Aquella chica había llegado a penas ayer y ya estaba ganándose la confianza de Zero a lo que a ella le había tomado años y aún no se la ganaba del todo.

* * *

-Tsk, ¿qué quieres Kaien?-gruñí con molestia y él solo sonrió.

-Esta noche llegará un invitado muy importante para la residencia Luna y necesito que lo escolten hasta su destino-rodé los ojos y mi puse de pie. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Zero.

-Kagome…-bufé.

-No soy guardaespaldas de nadie, Kaien. No vine aquí para ese tipo de estupideces. Bien puede caminar él solito y llegar hasta la residencia Luna, ni que estuviera cojo o inválido-por el rostro de Zero apareció una diminuta sonrisa.

-Además si es invitado de los vampiros, ¿por qué no va uno a escoltarlo?-Zero asintió en acuerdo conmigo.

-Ustedes son los delegados-usó su voz autoritaria, rodé los ojos.

-No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, Kaien-me giré para verlo y él se estremeció-Yo solo obedecía a una sola persona y ni siquiera él me mandaba del todo-él inhaló profundamente.

-Lo sé-me di media vuelta pero Yuuki se puso en mi camino.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-miré a la niña enfrente de mí y vi que se estaba armando de valor para decirme algo.

-¿Por qué tratas así a el director? Él es tú superior y le debes respeto-le regalé mi "mejor sonrisa" y ella se estremeció.

-Kaien veo que nos ha sabido educar bien a tus hijos-en ningún momento aparté mi mirada de la mocosa.

-Enséñale dónde está su sitio si no quieres perder a uno de tus preciados hijos-ella se estremeció y se escondió detrás de Zero.

-Kagome…-suspiré y me di media vuelta.

-Sabes perfectamente que si estoy en esta academia fue para cumplir uno de tus caprichos y el de _aquella_ persona. Nada más simple que eso. No vengo a hacer amigos-miré de reojo a Yuuki-Ni que me vengan a dar dando órdenes ni intenten enseñarme modales ni respeto-lo escuché suspirar.

-Por favor Kagome solo cumple con tú papel de delegada. Cumple la promesa que le hiciste a _él_-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Mi promesa no tiene que ver con servir de guardaespaldas a un vampiro que de seguro…-inhalé profundamente y suspiré.

-Está bien y deja de usar esos ojos conmigo-él sonrió de oreja a oreja.-

-Gracias Kagome-bufé molesta.

-Da gracias a todos los dioses que aún no hayan llegado mis katanas-le sonreí lo más inocentemente que pude y él se estremeció.

-Nos vemos Kaien-me despedí mientras iba con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

-Aún sigo preguntándome si fue buena idea invitarla a la academia-suspiró el director mientras se sentaba.

-Director…-susurró Yuuki luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Sí, dime Yuuki-chan-le sonrió abiertamente a su hija.

-¿Por qué deja que ella le hable así?-preguntó algo dudosa y molesta por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Yuuki sé que ella te parece alguien fría, sin sentimientos y sin respeto por nada pero…-miró hacia la ventana-Ella no siempre fue así-recordó las historias que había escuchado de ella y lo que había leído en antiguos pergaminos-Ella ha sufrido más que cualquier persona que haya conocido, ha perdido más que cualquiera de nosotros unidos. Ha sufrido la traición de aquellos en los que más confiaba. Le han arrebatado, traicionado y apuñalado por la espalda una infinidad de veces que me sorprende que no se haya vuelta loca o haya asesinado a todo el que se le atraviese-suspiro.

-No muestra sus sentimientos por temor a que la vuelvan a traicionar y a herir como en el pasado. Se ha cerrado a cualquier emoción o permitir que alguien se le acerque lo suficiente como para romper aquella muralla que ha construido alrededor de su ser.

-No te pido que la comprendas pero tampoco la critiques. No conoces nada de su pasado como para poder tener una opinión de ella. Si deseas intentar ser su amiga, adelante pero no te digo que vas a poder acercarte lo suficiente como para conocerla realmente como es-giró su rostro y miró a Zero.

-Solo alguien que haya sufrido lo mismo que ella puede llegar a romper aquella muralla y conocerla como alguna vez fue en el pasado-Zero se sintió algo incómodo por la mirada que le daba el director y Yuuki sintió una punzada en su corazón.

-Director, ella no es humana-eso fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. El director sonrió.

-No tengo permitido revelar nada de ella, lo siento Zero-kun. Tendrás que preguntarle a ella misma si deseas saber algo más-el director por dentro sonreía porque veía un genuino interés de Zero por Kagome.

Él sabía perfectamente que ambos se iban a ayudar mutuamente a salir de todo esa obscuridad en la que se han sumido durante años. Aunque Kagome era la que más beneficiada iba a salir.

* * *

-Estúpidos vampiros…-gruñía molesta mientras sentía un aura poderosa y obscura acercarse.

-Hmmm…-así que eres tú…-tuve que mantener a raya mi ira.

-Veamos…-sonreí y no pude evitar que parte de mi energía se escapara.

-Ups…-reí divertida mientras vi la clara perturbación en las auras de los vampiros.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso?-fue lo que pasaba por la mente de todos los vampiros.

Había sido unos segundos pero habían sentido una energía enorme y escalofriante. La cual por cierto no pertenecía a su líder ni mucho menos al vampiro visitante.

-Kaname…-dijo Ichijo mientras miraba a su amigo en busca de la respuesta de aquella energía. Él negó con su cabeza al no tener respuesta a aquella pregunta silenciosa.

Kaname también no pude evitar estremecerse al sentir aquella cantidad de energía. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tal cantidad de poder antes y lo que más le sorprendió que se esfumara tan rápido como apareció.

* * *

-Es hora de molestar a unos cuántos vampiros-sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la residencia Luna.

Con cada paso que daba mi cuerpo vibraba por las dos fuerzas poderosas que se concentraban en un mismo lugar. Pero la de Kuran era la que más imponía.

Desaparecí todo aroma o rastro de mí para que no pudieran sentirme llegar y así poder escuchar su conversación y hacer mi gran entrada. Reí para mis adentros.

-Sinceramente espero, que un día tenga la oportunidad de compartir tú incomparable sangre-no pude evitar reír sonoramente y todos se fijaron en mi presencia.

-Kagome…-le escuché susurrar a aquel despreciable vampiro.

-Asato Ichijo tan despreciable como siempre-caminé hacia donde se hallaba arrodillado enfrente de Kuran mientras tomaba su mano en señal de respeto.

-¿Cómo es que…?-lo miré con mi sonrisa de esas que parecen inocentes…

-¿Sigo viva?-reí mientras veía su rostro lleno de asombro y miedo.

-Creíste que aquel patético ataque podía acabar con mi vida-reí aún más-No me rebajes a tú mismo nivel, Asato-todos en la sala tenían rostros asombrados.

-Hmmm…. Su sangre era deliciosa…-se puso de pie y se relamió los labios. Tuve que retener el gruñido que quiso escapar de mis labios, retener mi poder era casi una odisea.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado hasta la última gota de su sangre-le sonreí-Cuando coloque mis manos sobre ti…-puse cara de asco-Yuck no, es mejor usar mi preciada katana "lágrima de luna" Odio ensuciarme las uñas y este lustroso uniforme me gusta-no pude evitar mostrarme su cara de pánico.

-Si me llegases a asesinar…-me acerqué un poco más y reí abiertamente.

-¿Qué?-todo rastro de burla se borró de mi rostro

-Asesinaste a uno de los míos. Las reglas de los vampiros no se aplican a mí. Yo puedo hacer y deshacer contigo lo que yo quiera. No hay poder vampiro o humano para detenerme-él me sonrió.

-¿Qué te detiene?-miré mis uñas.

-Aún no llegan mis katanas-lo miré-Ellas ansían tú sangre-lo vi removerse.

-No puedes pasar sobre los vampiros-esta vez no pude evitar reírme.

-Oh… ¿y quién va a detenerme? Porque ciertamente dudo que tú lo hagas. Eres tan patético y cobarde como para asesinarme tú mismo por temor a las represalias, ¿no es así?-él se estremeció.

-Ya no queda nadie ni siquiera está _él_-suspiré.

-Quizás _él_ esté muerto pero te recuerdo que yo fui su esposa y por ende su puesto me corresponde a mí-él me miró con ojos llenos de pánico.

-Eso es imposible, tú no…-reí estrepitosamente.

-Oh, pero que fuentes tan poco fiables tienes-me reí en su cara-No sabías que yo era su amante, su esposa, ¿su compañera?-me reí aún más.

-Pensé que él era tú compañero…-reí divertida.

-Qué más quisiera él que así fuera pero no…Mi único compañero siempre ha sido _él_ aunque hubiese muerto años anteriores. El que tú asesinaste era uno de mis amantes más no mi compañero. Alguien débil por así decirlo pero no menos bueno en la cama-su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de asco.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos, la gran…-lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero solo te doy una única advertencia-me acerqué a él lo suficiente como para que sienta toda mi rabia contenida-Cuida tus espaldas porque tú cabeza tiene precio. No soy la única que te quiere ver muerto y créeme yo voy un pequeño cordero comparado con los que te buscan-sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

-Imposible acabamos con todos-rodé los ojos.

-El mundo no es lo que aparenta mi querido Asato. Hay mucho más allá de lo que los vampiros piensan. Ustedes no son los que están por encima de los humanos-mi voz sonó lo más mortal posible.

-¿Me estás declarando la guerra?-me alcé de hombros.

-No-le sonreí-Solo es un pequeño consejo de _amigos_. Yo no amenazo en vano ni hago declaraciones de guerra. Eso se lo dejo a los otros que les fascina ese tipo de cosas. Yo soy de las que prefieren ir directo al punto y me deshago de lo que estorba mi campo de visión-su rostro perdió todo color.

-Has cambiado Kagome, ya no eres el ser puro que solías ser-me reí ante su estupidez.

-¿Quién dijo que aún no lo era?-su expresión me causó aún mucho más gracia.

-Pero…-negué con mi cabeza.

-Solo ayudo a quienes realmente valen la pena ayudar. Los que saben valorar y apreciar la vida de cualquier ser. No me malinterpretes Asato. Ya no soy la misma niña tonta e ingenua que pensaba que había bondad en todas las personas. Esa niñita tonta ya no existe más. Los humanos, vampiros y…_ellos_ se encargaron de matarla.

-Escuché que ellos te traicionaron-me alcé de hombros.

-Eso es parte del pasado y yo no vivo de él. Vivo mi presente para construir mi futuro. Uno en el que tú muy pronto no estarás-veía el rostro sereno de Kuran pero sabía que estaba inquieto.

-Nos vemos Asato y ya sabes cuida tú espalda-di media vuelta pero no di ni dos pasos cuando un cuerpo se puso en mi camino.

-Le informaré al concejo de que aún sigues con vida-su mirada era una llena de odio pero en el fondo sabía que había temor.

-Infórmales pero solo te advierto una cosa-le sonreí-Si ellos declaran una guerra no creas que ustedes van a ganar. No conoces aún de lo que soy capaz de hacer ni de lo que pueden hacer mis preciadas katanas. Tú solo has visto una parte de mi poder y el de ellas. No me subestimes Asato. No subestimes a aquellos que te buscan, quien saben no te ataquen directamente a ti sino…-miré directamente a su nieto quien se estremeció bajo mi mirada.

-Imposible, ellos están bajo la protección de Kaname-sama-no pude evitar reír.

-Ellos entrarían en este lugar, asesinarlo y Kuran jamás se enteraría-su expresión en el rostro no tenía precio.

-Sigue mi consejo Asato cuida tu espalda porque cuando menos te lo esperes dejarás este mundo. Y si piensas declarar una guerra hazlo pero ya sabes de antemano cuáles serían los resultados-su mirada era retadora.

-Le has declarado la guerra a los vampiros delante de un Sangre pura…-no pude evitar reír.

-No fui yo quien declaró la guerra fuiste tú al asesinarlo. Kuran y todos estos vampiros que me rodean no son de mi interés y peor el de ellos. Al único que quieren ver muerto es a ti.

-Si atacas no dudaremos en devolverte el golpe y recuerda que ellos tienen algo que tú no tienes o que ustedes tienen-su expresión fue de confusión-Una de mis amadas katanas y por supuesto a mí-su mirada se tornó más dura.

-Ah por cierto Kuran-giré un poco mi rostro para ver al sangre pura-Zero está bajo mi protección y tutela. Quien ose lastimarlo o usarlo para cualquier estúpido plan, no dudaré en presentarle a "lágrima de luna"-su mirada se volvió una fría y asesina.

-Nos vemos, vampiros-pasé a un lado de Asato y dejé atrás a unos muy estupefactos vampiros.

-¡Qué divertido será este año!-chillé con emoción.


	3. A veces la ignorancia

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Les advierto de antemano que tiene algo de lemon. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Declaimer dado que aparecerá un nuevo personaje que dejará como o.O a algunas... Sebastian pertenece a Yana Toboso. **

**Capítulo 2**

**A veces la ignorancia puede ser tú salvación**

-Lamento todo esto, Kaname-sama pero por ahora tengo que retirarme-el vampiro conocido como Asato hizo una pequeña reverencia e hizo ademán de retirarse.

Por su mente y cuerpo corría el temor, la impotencia y la muerte. Él y todos sus ayudantes habían usado todo su poder para atacarla y vieron como su cuerpo se desvanecía. Si ella había sido esposa de _él_ eso quería decir que era muchísimo más vieja y por ende las historias que le habían contado de ella eran ciertas.

Aquella sacerdotisa era _aquella sacerdotisa_ no la que sus investigadores le habían hecho pensar sobre Kagome.

El tan solo recordar esa mirada llena de ira y promesa de muerte hacia él, lo hacían estremecer.

Estaba completamente consciente de que jamás podría vencerla ni siquiera su arma secreta podría ponerle un dedo encima, en menos de 5 segundos estuviera muerto.

Pero algo más lo perturbaba exactamente ¿qué era ella? No era una simple sacerdotisa que protegía aquella perla, era algo mucho más peligroso y mortal. Algo con lo que jamás debieron meterse y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones del pasado.

-Ichijo-sama….-la voz del Sangre pura lo detuvo a medio caminar.

-¿La conoces de alguna parte?-su voz era aquella de líder que no había cómo no responderle.

-Ella es un viejo enemigo del consejo-respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué le temes tanto si es solo una humana?-Asato no sabía si reírse o quedarse mudo, sin tan solo supiera el monstruo que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él.

-Ella no es lo que aparenta ser, Kaname-sama. No se confíe alrededor de ella-aunque si ella lo asesinara fuera un punto a su favor. La guerra estaría declarada.

-¿Qué es entonces?-Asato se hacía esa misma pregunta.

-No lo sé, Kaname-sama-respondió con enojo.

-¿Por qué el concejo la busca?-en realidad el concejo jamás la ha buscado.

-Ella es peligrosa, es un peligro para todos. Incluyendo a los humanos-mintió.

-…-el Sangre pura no dijo nada y Asato se marchó.

-Kaname…-llamó Ichijo a su amigo pero este lo ignoró.

Todos los vampiros en esa sala estaban impactados. Claramente podían ver el miedo que Ichijo-sama mostraba ante esa ¿humana? No, estaba claro que humana no era pero entonces ¿qué era?

* * *

-Abuelo, tú conoces realmente ¿qué es Kagome?-preguntó sin rodeos Ichijo a su abuelo.

-Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de todo esto. No intentes investigar nada sobre ella. Esa chica es peligrosa. Ella significa muerte para todo el que se le cruce en su camino-mentía descaradamente.

-¿A quién asesinaste abuelo?-eso era algo que perturbaba a Takuma.

-¡Ichijo basta!-le espetó su abuelo con molestia.

.

.

.

-Pero si yo misma puedo guiarlo, Asato-san-su conversación acerca de mí era de lo más insultante. ¿Yo significaba muerte? Pero si el único que mataba sin piedad y sin contemplaciones era él.

-Kagome…-el viejo me miró con odio puro.

-Vamos, vamos que yo misma lo puedo guiar o es ¿acaso tienes miedo de mí? Ah cierto yo significo muerte, ¿no?-tanto como el viejo como su nieto se estremecieron.

-Kagome-sama…-ignoré la voz de Yuuki.

-Era una broma-reí inocentemente-vamos, ¿Zero no vienes?-el aludido empezó a caminar.

-Yo, yo…también los acompaño-dijo la niña pero fue detenido por el nieto de Asato.

-Espera, Yuuki-chan-me alcé de hombros y me encaminé seguida de Zero y Asato.

* * *

-¡Viva!, Zero-kun tiene una muy buena puntería-el chico me miró de rejo y siguió disparando.

-Oye, dime algo…siento que estoy hablando con las paredes-suspiré y me acerqué a él.

-Estás ejerciendo mucha presión-coloqué una de mis manos sobre las de él.

-Desperdicias demasiadas balas-no alejó mi mano pero siguió disparando.

-Bastaría con un solo tiro para acabar con un vampiro-le susurré al oído y claramente vi como se estremeció. Reí internamente.

-….-me extendió la pistola, la acepté gustosa.

-Mira y aprende-le sonreí, él se hizo a un lado.

Divisé el objetivo, cerré mis ojos, relajé mi cuerpo, tranquilicé mi corazón y mi respiración se acompasó. Sentí como el arma en mi mano se convertía en una extensión de mi cuerpo.

_-Siente como tú y la katana se vuelven una-sonreí mientras hacía lo que me decía._

Al abrirlos dejé que la bala que iba disparada hacia mi objetivo llevara todo mi odio y rencor. La bala dio justo en la cabeza, disparé una vez más pero hacia otro objetivo y este dio directo en el corazón.

-Tienes que sentir que tú y el arma se vuelven una sola-le extendí el arma y él la tomó.

-Calma tú respiración, siente como tú corazón late más lento y como inclusive el arma se vuelve más ligera. Sé que en el campo de batalla no te da tiempo para hacer esto, pero te puedes preparar mentalmente antes de entrar al mismo-le sonreí.

-Cierra tus ojos y haz lo que te dije-él me miró por unos segundos e hizo lo que le pedí.

Vi como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba relajando, su corazón latía lento pero relajado como su respiración. Abrió sus ojos y disparó el arma justo en el corazón.

-Le diste-le sonreí y él sólo giró su rostro hacia otra parte.

-Deberías intentar con la meditación, eso te ayudaría mucho a relajarte-él me miró unos segundos y su mirada viajó hacia mi cuello. No pude evitar suspirar.

-Más tarde-él me miró sin comprender.

-Esto-señalé justo donde sus colmillos habían entrado la otra noche. Giró su rostro para ver hacia otra parte. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi mejilla y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-No ocultes tú mirada de mí. Esto es lo que eres ahora. No pediste que te pasara lo que te pasó. Ahora eres en parte uno de ellos, aunque lo niegues-sus ojos me miraron con molestia.

-No te temo porque al temerte es como si estuviera admitiendo que eres un monstruo y no lo eres-le sonreí. Este chico sabe sacar sonrisas sinceras sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Sé que te sientes mal al depender de la sangre de otros pero como te dije el otro día, eres alguien admirable. Intentas luchar contra aquella naturaleza que te atormenta.

-No te avergüences al querer beber mi sangre. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto darte un poco-acaricié su mejilla.

-Acepta esa nueva naturaleza que vive en tú ser. El día que lo hagas te sentirás mejor-me incliné un poco y deposité un casto beso en su frente.

-La vida a veces nos pone obstáculos pero jamás nos manda algo con lo que no podamos. Sal victorioso de esto-le di una última sonrisa y me di media vuelta.

-Esta noche-lo miré a los ojos y supo entender el mensaje.

* * *

.

.

.

-Estás viviendo por mí-eso me molestaba, que usara a Zero como herramienta.

-Te lo advertí Kuran-se quedó inmóvil y se giró para verme.

-Te dije claramente que no dejaría que usaran a Zero en algún plan estúpido y veo por esa mirada que planeas algo. No voy a permitir que lo utilices y peor aún que quieras usarlo como escudo para protegerla a ella-sus ojos me miraron con odio puro.

-…-no me respondía.

-Kaname-sama….-escuché la voz de Yuuki y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-No querrás tenerme como tú enemiga, Kuran-lo miré con todo mi rencor y luego miré a Zero.

-Zero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-él no respondió nada pero me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Podríamos hablar un momento en _privado_-acentué la palabra mientras miraba a Kuran y Yuuki-Necesito decirte un par de cosas, ¿podrías esperarme en mi habitación?-lo miré y lo vi encaminarse pero la mano de Yuuki lo detuvo, volví a rodar los ojos.

-….-Zero la miró y la chica soltó su mano.

-En unos minutos te alcanzo-salió y miró a Kuran y luego se perdió por el pasillo.

-Patética…-susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos "Kuran" me escucharan.

-No agotes mi paciencia Kuran. No soy de las que amenazan en vano. No voy a permitir que uses a Zero y peor aún que lo uses como escudo…-mi mirada viajó hacia Yuuki quien se estremeció bajo mi mirada, no pude evitar sonreír-Si tanto quieres proteger aquello hazlo por ti mismo y no uses a los demás-iba a caminar pero él se puso en mi camino.

-No me agradan que me desobedezcan y peor aún que pasen por mi autoridad-me susurró al oído y aquellos malditos escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte y peor aún respetar tú autoridad. No sigo tus reglas y peor aún la de los humanos, solo hay una sola persona en este mundo que podía mandarme y ya falleció. Así que no me vengas con tus aires de autoridad porque yo no te voy a temer y peor aún respetar.

-Para que yo algún día llegase a respetarte primero tienes que ganarte mi confianza y que te diga mi apellido, cuando ese día llegue tenlo por seguro que te ganarás mi respeto pero hasta que ese día llegue para mi tú sigues siendo un vampiro arrogante, frívolo, falso y manipulador.

-Yo no voy a caer en tu jueguito de caballero en su caballo blanco eso se lo dejo para chicas patéticas…-miré de reojo a Yuuki-Que caen y creen tú farsa.

-He conocido hombres como tú y lo único que producen en mí es asco y pena porque no conocen otros medios para ganarse a la gente más que con mentiras y máscaras-si las miradas matasen.

-Con tú permiso que alguien que si merece mí tiempo me está esperando- me hice a un lado dejando a un paralizado vampiro.

* * *

Había venido a hablar con el director para que le dé información sobre la nueva prefecta y se encontró con Zero acariciando la mejilla de su amada Yuuki.

Le dejó bien en claro cuál era su posición en el instituto y se regocijó al ver la mirada llena de odio que le dio el prefecto pero tuvo que venir aquella fastidiosa humana y retar su autoridad y para colmo amenazarlo.

Lo que le perturbó aún más fue ver como Kiriyuu le obedeciera y ver como ella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad y a él le llamaba Kuran. Eso le molestó mucho pero al mismo tiempo lo dejó sin palabras…

¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho? Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas y perturbaba su inmaculada tranquilidad.

* * *

-¿Por qué te importa lo que suceda o no conmigo?-me preguntó a penas puse un pie en la habitación. Alcé la barrera.

-No me gustan que utilicen a las personas-le respondí mientras me adentraba en mi habitación y vi como entre sus manos tenía el único portarretratos que había en mi habitación.

-Deja eso y ven-le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado. Él se encontraba parado mirando la foto.

-Si te pregunto quién es…-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Alguien que murió-me alcé de hombros.

-Ven-le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado. Dejó el portarretratos en la mesita de noche y se sentó a mi lado.

-No te preocupes bebe todo lo que necesites. Kuran no podrá detectar el olor de mi sangre-hice a un lado mi cabello.

-…-suspiré mientras veía la indecisión en sus ojos.

-Zero…-lo miré a los ojos y de inmediato se transformaron en esos dos rubíes.

-Ven…-le llamé y él se fue acercando poco a poco a mí.

-Hmmm…-acaricié su rostro y él poco a poco fue cediendo a su sed.

-No reprimas tú sed…-su mirada se encontró con la mía y le sonreí para infundirle valor.

-Bebe…-su rostro se perdió en el hueco de mi cuello y sentí claramente sus colmillos en mi piel.

-Bebe todo lo que necesites…-acaricié sus cabellos con gentileza.

Uno de sus manos la colocó por detrás de mí cabeza para tenerla firme en su agarre. Mientras que la otra la colocó en la cama para poderse inclinar mejor. Las mías viajaban desde su espalda hasta su cabello.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue cediendo hacia atrás y quedé acostada en la cama mientras él estaba encima de mí y seguía bebiendo de mi sangre. Su peso no me molestaba.

Dejé que mi energía entrara más y más en él e hiciera su trabajo. Una de sus manos viajó al costado de mi cintura y su agarre se hizo fuerte atrayendo más mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Zero…-susurré para que aflojara su agarre pero no funcionó.

-Zero….-volví a llamar pero no nada.

No sé qué sucedió pero de pronto nuestros sexos se rozaron y no pude evitar que un jadeo escapara de mi boca. Desde hace tiempo que no estaba con un hombre.

-Zero…-le advertí, si esto seguía así nos iba a llevar a un lugar que a él no le iba a agradar a mí por el contrario…

-Zero si no te detienes…-otro jadeo escapó de mis labios al sentir como empezaba a hacer más presión en mi parte baja.

Mi mirada viajó hasta la ventana y pude ver claramente el brillo de la luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo mostrando todo su esplendor y hermosura pero en estos instantes solo me parecía inoportuna.

-Zero…-su mano viajó hasta mi vientre y empezó a subir más y más.

-No…-mi "no" sonó tan débil y patético que me sentí sumisa bajo él.

-Zero…-su mano se cerró en mi seno derecho y lo estrujó.

-Zero…-mi voz sonaba ahogada.

Sentía claramente como poco a poco aquella bestia dentro de mí empezaba a despertar y quería reclamarlo a él. Mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse y mi vientre empezaba a estrujarse.

-Zero…-claramente sentía como su masculinidad crecía y hacía presión en mí.

-No…-su mano alzó el bracier lo suficiente como para que tenga contacto directo con mi seno y con mi pezón.

-Hmmm….-no pude evitar escapar un pequeño gruñido.

Sus dedos se cernieron alrededor de mi pezón que poco a poco empezaba a erguirse. De un momento a otro sentí como esa mano viajaba por mi vientre, alzaba un poco mi falda y descaradamente acariciaba mi ya latente y húmeda intimidad.

-Zero detente…-usé el poco autocontrol que me quedaba y coloqué mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo.

-Para….-le pedí con apenas un hilo de voz, mi mente poco a poco se iba ahogando en aquella fiera bestia que amenazaba con salir.

-Zero…-mi voz ya no sonaba como siempre. Desde mi pecho salía un gruñido un poco más fuerte.

-No…-alcé un poco mi barrera y él detuvo sus movimientos, se separó de mi cuello y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Aquella imagen con la sangre escurriendo en sus labios, su mirada feroz, su masculinidad apretando en sus pantalones, verlo respirando con dificultad, el ligero toque de lujuria y pasión…

-Zero…-acaricié su rostro con mi mano pero él solo atinó a intentar morderla.

-Hmmm…-me bestia gruñía satisfecha.

Me alcé un poco y lamí mi propia sangre de su boca y sus labios. Me aparté de él antes de los atrapara en un beso.

-No…-le volví a repetir.

-Se continuamos con esto no habrá marcha atrás-sus ojos, dos perlas carmesí me miraron unos segundos y de un momento a otro una de sus manos recorrió mi rostro con suma delicadeza.

-Zero….-ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo…-su mano viajó por mi blusa y la fue subiendo poco a poco ante mi atenta mirada.

-No…-intenté frenarlo pero él apartó mis manos para luego sostenerlas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Zero…detente…-la alzó hasta que esta quedara por encima de mis senos.

-….-luego bajó el cierre de mi falda, que estaba a un costado, y poco a poco la fue bajando conmigo ayudándole.

-Zero…-aflojó el agarre en torno a mis manos y me quitó mi falda, me alcé un poco y me quitó mi blusa, dejándome con solo mi ropa interior. Su mirada era una llena de fuego, pasión y lujuria.

-Por favor para….-intentaba hacerlo detener porque me estaba costando mucho detener a mi bestia interna que se relamía los labios al saber lo que se aproximaba pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Zero.

-…-su mirada estaba clavada mí cuerpo. Me recorría descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Poco a poco se fue de nuevo cerniendo sobre mí. Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello entre mordidas, besos y lamidas. Llegaron hasta en medio de mis senos. Les dio una leve mordida a cada uno, en especial el que ya estaba afuera debido a que aún tenía levantado el bracier mostrando mi seno. Luego sus dedos viajaron a lo largo de mi vientre y su mano se metió sin miramientos dentro de mi interior y sus dedos empezaron a explorar mi monte de Venus sin piedad.

-No….-mi cuerpo se estremeció y poco a poco la poca cordura que me quedaba se iba desvaneciendo y mi bestia interna iba tomando posesión de mi conciencia.

-Zero….-fue lo último que escuché de mi voz antes de perderme dentro de mi propia mente.

Los dedos de Zero se movían dentro de la intimidad de Kagome, aún sin quitarle su interior, se internaban haciéndola arquear la espalda y que leves gruñidos escaparan de sus labios. Ajeno era que sus ojos antes azules ahora se habían transformado en dos perlas carmesís como las de él y que su rostro había tenido pequeños cambios.

-Más…-su voz había cambiado completamente.

Lo mismo le había sucedido a Zero. Se había perdido dentro de su propia mente y era ajeno a todo lo que su cuerpo hacía. No sabía qué era lo que había tomado posesión de él.

Dos de sus dedos la penetraron sin previo aviso y de sus labios escapó un sonido entre gemido y gruñido. Zero solo sonreía complacido al verla tan sumida y entregada a él, a sus caricias.

Los movimientos se fueron haciendo más y más rápidos hasta que de un momento a otro explotó entre sus dedos. Un gruñido animal escapó de su pecho junto con su nombre.

Él llevó sus dedos a su boca para probar la esencia de ella y comprobar si era tan dulce y exquisita como su sangre. Y sí lo era aún más, tenía un toque salado y dulce.

-Zero…-los ojos carmesí de ella se clavaron en los de él. Zero fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella.

-Kagome…-una voz del otro lado de la puerta junto con unos pequeños golpes los hizo a ambos recobrar la conciencia.

Los ojos de Zero volvieron a la normalidad junto con su conciencia y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Estaba encima de Kagome, ella se hallaba medio desnuda, con la respiración entrecortada, mejillas enrojecidas y con algo escurriéndole entre las piernas.

-Zero…-su voz lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato e intentar calmar su propia respiración.

-¿Qué…?-no tenía palabras.

-….-lo miraba algo divertida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Me había dejado llevar por mis más bajos instintos.

-Ya salimos Kaien, danos unos minutos-me puse de pie y busqué en mi maleta mis toallitas húmedas.

-No te gires-su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Suspiré y me quité mi interior mientras limpiaba mi intimidad. Y donde habían pasado mi orgasmo. Me acerqué a mi cómoda y saqué un interior limpio y me lo puse. Caminé hacia la cama y me puse la falda junto con la blusa y me coloqué los zapatos. Luego tomé un vasito que estaba encima de mi mesita de noche y regué un poco en mi blusa y luego en el piso.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, me alcé de hombros.

-Calma tú respiración-él asintió. Me fui hasta la puerta, quité el campo de energía y abrí la puerta.

-Lo siento Kaien se me regó un vaso de agua encima de unos papeles que estaban en el piso y Zero me estaba ayudando a recogerlos e intentar salvarlos. Hasta yo me mojé un poco-puse mi mejor cara de apenada y él suspiró.

-Ven tenemos que hablar-miré a Kuran quien tenía su mirada clavada en la espalda de Zero.

-Vamos-cerré un poco la puerta y le di una última mirada a Zero.

-…-le sonreí y salí de mi habitación.

Mientras iba caminando detrás de Kaien e ignorando la mirada de Kuran me iba reprochando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en aquella habitación. Jamás debía dejarme vencer por mis deseos más bajos. Eso era algo imperdonable.

-Kagome…-la voz de Kaien me atrajo hacia la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó algo preocupado mientras tomaba asiento en su silla y yo en otra.

-No te preocupes-él me miró sorprendido de que no le haya contestado con mis comentarios sarcásticos pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada.

-Kagome…-llamó de nuevo, suspiré, inhalé profundamente y recobré la compostura.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo Kaien-intenté sonreírle como siempre.

-Ya me estabas empezando a preocupar-rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Habla-miré a Kuran-¿Qué hace este aquí?-Kaien suspiró.

-Quiere saber cuál es tú relación con Asato y el concejo-rodé los ojos.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia Kuran-Kaien me iba a reprochar pero Kuran se le adelantó.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con la paz entre los vampiros y los humanos me concierne-suspiré y me puse de pie.

-Nada está amenazado si es lo que te preocupa-miré a Kaien-Si no tienes nada más interesante que preguntarme me voy-Kaname se interpuso en mi camino y la mirada que me daba era una fiera.

-Necesito que empieces a dar un par de explicaciones-escuché claramente como el vidrio de la ventana empezaba a agrietarse.

-No pienso explicarte nada. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Torturarme para hablar? ¿Manipularme?-mis ojos se estrecharon y el sonido del vidrio agrietándose fue más fuerte.

-Kaname…-escuché la voz de Kaien.

-O piensas meterte en mi cabeza como lo hiciste con tú adorada hermana Yuuki-los vidrios explotaron y su mirada se tornó carmesí.

-No metas a Yuuki en esto-sentí claramente como su ira aumentaba.

-Kaname…-la voz desesperada de Kaien sonó a mis espaldas.

-Esa niña no me interesa. Puedes hacer y deshacer sus recuerdos como a ti te plazca. Solo no uses a Zero en tus sucios planes porque nada me va a detener para devolverte a tú ataúd-le sonreí.

-No te tengo miedo Kuran. He enfrentado peores monstruos que tú. No eres el primero ni último bastardo manipulador que voy a conocer y he conocido en mi vida-sentía como luchaba para contener su poder.

-Has cambiado Kaname Kaito Kuran…-toda su ira se calmó y sus ojos me miraron con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?-sonreí.

-Nos vemos Kaien, esta charla ya me aburrió-sonreí abiertamente al ver la expresión llena de sorpresa de Kuran.

Reía internamente ante la mirada de desconcierto del vampiro. Por lo que veía no había recobrado todos sus recuerdos, solo unos fragmentos. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha cuando me enteré de que se había juntado con la vampira suicida.

-¿Cuándo me recordarás, Kuran?-sonreí mientras una imagen de un niño de cabello negro y ojos achocolatados me miraban.

-Eras un niño tan dulce y puro-suspiré mientras inhalaba profundamente para hacerle frente al cazador en shock que aún se hallaba en mi habitación.

-Zero…-susurré mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

-…-su mirada se encontró con la mía y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Tranquilo no pasó nada, solo te dejaste llevar por tus instintos provocados por mi sangre-no me decía nada aún.

-Zero no soy humana y por ende mi sangre tampoco lo es. Tiene algunos efectos secundarios que fueron encendidos en ti al no ser del todo humano pero no te preocupes no dejaré que algo así vuelva a sucederte-me encaminé a él pero aún seguía algo rígido.

-No me digas que estás así porque…eres virgen y temías que me llevara tú virginidad-juraría que vi un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Hmp…-por fin había regresado a la normalidad.

-Oh, pero que acto tan atroz y vil iba a cometer-su cuerpo se había relajado.

-Tranquilo ya puedes irte, no estoy ofendida ni nada por el estilo-le regalé una sonrisa sincera de esas que ya no tenía.

-No sé lo que me ocurrió-dijo de repente.

-Zero ya te dije que fue mi sangre la que te motivó a comportarte así-suspiré-Además yo debí haberte detenido pero…-sentí que mis mejillas ardían un poco-No he estado con un hombre desde hace muchos años y podríamos decir que estaba algo…-no quería decir la palabra pero al fin y acabo la dije-cachonda-giré mi rostro hacia otra parte.

-Así que en gran medida el que tú te comportaras de aquella manera se vio incitado por mí más no por ti-giré mi rostro de nuevo para regalarle una sonrisa algo apenada.

-Puedes dormir tranquilo-él me miró otros segundos más y empezó a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-Hmmm… Zero…-le llamé él giró un poco su rostro.

-Serías un estupendo amante en la cama-otra vez aquel imperceptible sonrojo.

-…-no dijo nada y se marchó de mi habitación.

No pude evitar molestarle ni reírme de su infantil comportamiento. Casi le había arrebatado la virginidad.

-Oh, ¿cuándo los papeles se intercambiaron y ahora la mujer es el monstruo quita virginidades?-reí ante mi ocurrencia.

* * *

Zero estaba completamente aturdido por los últimos acontecimientos. Jamás en toda su vida se había comportado de aquella manera, es más jamás había tenido pensamientos como los que ahora corrían por su mente.

Sí, era un hombre y tenía sus "necesidades" pero para él esas eran cosas que no tenía importancia y pasaban a un segundo plano en su vida y jamás les había prestado atención. Vamos el chico ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, intentando borrar aquellas imágenes mientras se daba un baño con agua fría intentando aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en sus partes bajas.

Kagome jadeando, sonrojada, gimiendo y repitiendo su nombre con voz ahogada en deseo y lujuria. Sus pechos redondos y grandes subiendo y bajando intentando calmar su errática respiración. Luego el recuerdo fugaz de un exquisito sabor en sus labios y no era su sangre, no era algo aún mucho más exquisito.

Una imagen fugaz de él saboreando algo que se resbalaba de sus dedos y luego como los lamía como si fueran el mejor manjar del mundo ante la atenta mirada rojiza de ella…

-¿Rojiza? ¿Sus ojos estaban rojos?-su mente procesó una y otra vez aquella imagen y sí definitivamente habían pasado de ser aquellos dos pozos azules eléctricos a ser un par de gemas carmesí parecidos a los suyos pero los de ella eran más fieros.

-¿Qué eres Kagome?-se preguntó en voz alta. Toda la calentura se había ido por completo.

* * *

Kaien estaba congelado en su asiento, no sólo al ver la expresión de aturdimiento y sorpresa en Kaname sino que se dio cuenta de algo que jamás pensó que fuera cierto. Kagome era más vieja de lo que se imaginaba y por ende mucho más poderosa.

-Kaien…-la voz de Kaname no dejaba duda de que tenía que dar una gran explicación.

-Antes que nada Kaname…-suspiró mientras miraba al Sangre pura-Si vienes a preguntarme acerca de Kagome de antemano te digo que no pienso decir nada sobre ella.

-Le hice una promesa de no revelar nada sobre ella, su pasado, quién era o cualquier otro dato sobre ella.

-Sé qué piensas que ella es un peligro para los objetivos que queremos alcanzar pero ella más que nadie apoya nuestras metas. Siempre ha pensado que dos razas diferentes pueden llegar a coexistir-Kaname lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces?-el director suspiró.

-Desde hace muchos años atrás-los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon aún más.

-¿Cuánto?-Kaien sonrió.

-No puedo decirte más Kaname, lo siento-suspiró-El que ella esté aquí es por petición mía y una promesa que le hizo a alguien especial en su vida. Ella no está a gusto a aquí-suspiró con tristeza-Ella no está a gusto en ninguna parte-Kaname lo miró con un rosto de pregunta.

-Kaname esa chica ha sufrido mucho en su vida. Ha sido dañada no sólo físicamente sino psicológica y espiritualmente. Admiro la fortaleza con la que aún continúa viviendo. Aunque tú mismo te podrás haber dado cuenta que no hay vida en sus ojos.

-Es un alma que respira, come y habla porque tiene que. Jamás le he visto sonreír o reír genuinamente. Sus ojos siempre me han mostrado vació, gran dolor, pérdida y soledad pero sobre todo traición.

-No la veas como un enemigo porque no lo es. No sé qué relación tenga con Ichijo-sama o con el concejo pero te puedo asegurar que ella no es de las que buscan peleas. De seguro aquel vampiro la atacó o hizo algo en su contra-Kaname miró hacia la resquebrajada ventana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ventana estaba como antes.

-Él mencionó algo sobre haber asesinado a alguien cercano a ella. Algo así como un amante-esto sorprendió a Kaien.

-No creo que haya sido un amante-su voz sonaba con completa seguridad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Kaien suspiró.

-Ella solo ha tenido un solo compañero en su vida. El que ella tenga otro compañero es algo…imposible. Peor aún que haya muerto a manos de Asato-sama-Kaname miró con algo de molestia a Kaien.

-¿Por qué Ichijo-sama no pudo haberlo matado?-Kaien volvió a suspirar.

-Para que alguien sea compañero de ella tiene que ser alguien…-pensó las palabras para decirlas-que esté a su altura y si fuera el caso de que ella hubiese tenido un amante, Ichijo-sama no podría haberlo matado. No me mal interpretes Kaname pero él no es tan poderoso para cometer tal acto. En tal caso alguien como tú sí podría-las palabras del director lo confundían.

-Voy a investigar a esa prefecta-Kaien suspiró y le sonrió al vampiro.

-Dudo mucho que encuentres información sobre ella, pero buena suerte con eso Kaname-la sonrisa que le dio el director no le agrado nada en absoluto al vampiro. Era como si se estuviera burlando de él.

A kaien le parecía muy gracioso al ver al vampiro por lo general estoico y con una mirada firme pero verlo tan curioso e intrigado, era algo que no se ve todos los días. Pero era cierto lo que le dijo, dudaba que encontrase algo sobre la vida de Kagome, él mismo había estado años intentando encontrar información sobre ella pero jamás había obtenido información concreta sobre su vida, solo retazos de lo que había sido una historia mitológica y fantasiosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo exceptuando de que habían enviado a Zero a cazar a unos vampiros de nivel E. No tenía cómo molestarlo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Me fue difícil controlar a mi bestia interna pero al fin y acabo soy una persona racional pero el no tener "acción" por las noches me estaba pasando factura.

Aunque me divertía sobremanera las miradas que me lanzaba Yuuki y las que yo le respondía. Era divertido ver como se removía inquieta bajo mi mirada, era tan fácil molestar a la niña.

El resto del día fue aún más aburrido cuando Kaien mandó a Yuuki a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo me ofrecí "amablemente" a acompañarla pero la muy mal agradecida me dijo que no era necesario.

-Aburrido-suspiré mientras mecía mis piernas. Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Hmmm…-una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro cuando sentí la cercanía de mis amadas katanas y el aura inquieta de mi preciosa Kirara.

-Los extrañé…-cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el poder dormido que emitían mis katanas latieran junto con el mío.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más por menores exceptuando de que ya era hora de que fuéramos a las puertas a "detener" a las locas chicas fans de los vampiros pero yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Tarareaba divertida al ver como Yuuki intentaba detener a esas locas, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al verlas. Prefería mil veces enfrentarme a una horda de demonios que a una decena de adolescentes hormonales.

-Kagome-sama-hizo una pequeña reverencia el demonio enfrente de mí.

-¿Dónde están?-el demonio me sonrió.

-Por aquí…-no podía negar que mi "mayordomo" era sumamente apuesto.

-Sebastian, ¿dónde está Kirara?-él se alzó de hombros y suspiré.

-La iré a buscar mientras tanto encárgate de llevar el resto de mis maletas-él hizo otra pequeña reverencia y yo no pude rodar los ojos ante aquello.

Me empecé a alejar mientras intentaba localizar a mi amada gatita y me sorprendí al sentirla muy cerca de los vampiros en especial de aquel Sangre pura.

-Kirara…-suspiré mientras caminaba.

* * *

No podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran hacia la figura de su querida Yuuki que intentaba con todas sus energías contener a todos esos humanos pero su mirada buscaba algo más, a alguien más.

-Hmmm…-su mirada despreocupada seguía buscando hasta que de repente algo peludo saltó sobre él.

-¡Que linda!-escuchó como exclamaban algunas chicas.

-Kirara…-escuchó el grito algo molesto de la prefecta y sus ojos se posaron en la extraña criatura que le maullaba mientras lamía su mano intentando llamar su atención.

* * *

-¡Kirara!-grité horrorizada mientras la veía tan a gusto entre los brazos de aquel vampiro.

-Pero que…-mi voz se quedó ahogada al ver la sonrisa, no falsa, del vampiro.

-Kirara…-llamé de nuevo y por fin mi amada gatita saltó a mis brazos.

-¿Me extrañaste?-le pregunté mientras le sonreía genuinamente.

-Kirara…-la gatita me maullaba mientras lamía mi rostro.

* * *

Todos se quedaron mudos ante el espectáculo que se estaba demostrando enfrente de ellos.

Primero una criatura extraña de pelaje amarillo bajo con un rombo negro en su frente, orejitas negras puntiagudas y lo más extraño dos colas; saltaba a los brazos de nada más ni nada menos que Kaname Kuran y como este luego le sonreía.

Para rematar el asunto dicha criatura, de nombre Kirara, era mascota de la prefecta más extraña y de personalidad fría que hayan podido conocer y luego lo más impactante la SONRISA de la chica.

-Hermosa…-fue lo que algunos pensaron.

-Angelical…-pensaron otros.

Pero de lo que algo todos estaban seguros la chica que pensaron que era la "princesa de hielo" como le había apodado podía sonreír de una manera genuina y tan cálida que llegaron a pensar que podía tener corazón después de todo.

* * *

-Debes saber escoger con quien te juntas, no puedes andar saltando a los brazos de cualquier persona-le regañé mientras acariciaba a mi linda gatita.

-Kagome-sama-suspiré mientras me daba la vuelta y veía al demonio enfrente de mí.

-Ya dejé todas sus cosas en su habitación y…-no pude evitar chillar de alegría.

-Mis amadas katanas….-las cogí entre mis brazos mientras Kirara se posaba en mi hombro.

-La han extrañado…-su tono de voz era sarcástico y lleno de malicia, rodé los ojos.

-Ya te puedes retirar, Sebastian-él me regaló otra de aquellas sonrisas.

-Como usted ordene, Kagome-sama-hizo otra pequeña reverencia. Por unos segundos pude ver claramente como le sonreía de una manera muy extraña a Kuran.

-Sebastian…-él me sonrió y luego se marchó.

-Bien todo está mejor ahora-apreté hacia mí a mis amadas katanas mientras kirara maullaba.

-Las tengo que sacar a pasear…-no pude evitar sonreír.

-Vamos quiero mostrárselas a alguien-por mi mente cruzó el rostro sonriente y emocionado de Kaien.

-Vas a conocer a aquel insufrible hombre que me metió en todo este estúpido embrollo….-mi gatita maulló y empecé a alejarme de todos mientras abrazaba a mí mis preciadas katanas.

* * *

Todo esto le parecía muy extraño a Kaname. Aquel mayordomo mostraba demasiado respeto hacia aquella odiosa humana pero había algo más en aquella mirada que lo hizo sentir un extraño malestar.

No le agradó para nada la sonrisa que le mostró. Fue como si se estuviera burlando de él o que él sabía algo que él no y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Con esto sólo hizo que su interés y curiosidad por aquella chica aumentara aún más y aquella molestia instalada en su pecho se incrementara aún más.

* * *

-¿Por qué dejaste que esa chica entrara a la academia?-le pregunté a Kaien mientras él se sobresaltaba al no sentirme entrar.

-Kagome…-puso una mano en su corazón y yo rodé los ojos.

-Contesta…-él suspiró y caminó hasta tomar asiento.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-mis manos estaban acariciando a mis preciadas katanas y pude ver un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Kaien, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión.

-Hay algo muy extraño respecto a esa chica-mi mirada se perdió entre el manto lleno de estrellas.

-¿Sentiste algo extraño en ella?-suspiré y miré a Kaien.

-No es ella-él me miró extrañado-Hay dos almas atrapadas en ese cuerpo pero el que ahora está al mando y manejándolo es alguien lleno de maldad y venganza-él suspiró.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto, Kaname aprobó su entrada-no pude evitar bufar.

-Ese vampiro trama algo. No me fío de él-Kaien me miró por unos segundos y supe de inmediato que quería preguntarme algo.

-Pregunta…-él inhaló profundamente.

-¿Conociste a Kaname en el pasado?-suspiré y miré de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Pasado…-sonreí-Esa es una historia que no puedo contarte, Kaien. Sabes más de lo que cualquier persona sabe sobre mí-él frunció el entrecejo.

-Historias fantasiosas…-rodé los ojos.

-Nunca he negado alguna de ellas…-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir que…-sonreí ante su expresión.

-Que todo lo que has escuchado acerca de mí es correcto. Cada una de las historias que te han relatado sobre la "gran miko de la Shikon no Tama" son correctas-su mirada era la de un niño quien le acaban de regalar el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Eso es…-sonreí ante la mirada atontada de él.

-Sabes el precio por saber mi secreto Kaien-mi voz era seria y su mirada antes de niño tonto se transformó en una completamente diferente. Aquella que había mostrado en el pasado cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

-Todos y cada uno de tus secretos están a salvo conmigo Kagome. Jamás revelaría algo-suspiré.

-No hablo de eso, sé que puedo confiar en ti Kaien-él sonrió-Hablo de que tú vida está en peligro, la tuya y la de todos los que te rodean-mis ojos vagaron hacia mis katanas.

-Conocer mi historia es como pedir la muerte-susurré mientras acariciaba mis katanas.

-Kagome…-no quise mirarlo y me marché de su oficina.

-Jamás quise poner este peso sobre tus hombros Kaien…-lo miré a los ojos y luego me fui.

* * *

-Zero…-le llamé mientras lo veía con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

-…-me miró unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia alguna parte.

-Escuché que salvaste a una chica-no dijo nada y suspiré.

-Le han borrado los recuerdos, así que no recuerda que sucedió realmente-suspiré-La verdad a veces pienso que los humanos no están a salvo de la ignorancia de que hay ciertos "seres" rondándolos, estarían más precavidos y respetarían un poco más a la muerte-suspiré-Pero al mismo tiempo sé que su ignorancia es lo que los ha mantenido a salvo, aunque no siempre fue así-mi mirada viajó hacia el cielo y recuerdos fugases de mi vida pasada volaron a través de mis ojos.

-¿No siempre fue así?-me preguntó y sentí su mirada en mí.

-Los humanos. Hubo un tiempo en que sabían que no eran los únicos seres que caminaban sobre la tierra. Los vampiros siempre han caminado entre nosotros-suspiré-Los humanos no están preparados para saber de _ellos_ y no sé si algún día lo estarán-su mirada se posó en mí unos segundos.

-Hablas como si no fueras humana-sonreí.

-Tú ya sabes que no lo soy-su mirada era firme-No soy humana, no soy vampiro…no soy nada de lo que te puedas imaginar y al mismo tiempo lo soy-su semblante cambió a uno sorprendido-

-No siempre es bueno saber, Zero. A veces la ignorancia puede ser tú salvación-su mirada se posó en mí unos segundos.

Era lo mejor para todos, el que yo sea un "mito" o que nada de lo que oigan o lean sobre mí sea verdadero. Es mejor que estén en la obscuridad sobre mí. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia la muerte de nadie más.

.

.

.

SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...

.

.

.

**Otaku Seikatsu sí si que el prefacio es MUY confuso pero tranquila en capítulos futuros iré aclarando todo. **

**Como pudieron leer al parecer Kagome conoció a Kaname en el pasado pero... ¿Qué tan pasado?**

**Sé que muchas quedaron con más dudas que antes pero no se preocupen todas y cada una se irán aclarado a medida que avance el fic...**

**Y sí, Sebastian pertenece al anime y manga kuroshitsuji... Si alguna ha leído o visto el manga se han de preguntar qué diablos hace Sebastian aquí si lo último que se vio fue que quedó de mayordomo de por vida de Ciel pero tranquilas esa duda también quedará aclarada mucho más adelante.**


	4. ¿Qué esconde tú corazón?

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Qué esconde tú corazón?**

-Debes estar tranquilo al saber que la chica no recuerda nada-dije luego de unos minutos en silencio. Su mirada de nuevo recayó sobre mí y por unos breves instantes su mirada mostró algo de desesperación.

-No realmente. No es que yo haya ido a cazar un nivel E queriendo salvar a alguien-su voz no reflejaba lo que su mirada me mostraba.

-Mi legado no tiene nada que ver con esto de todas formas…solo es "trabajo"…-su voz sonaba vacía.

-Has cargado con tanto tú solo, Zero-no pude evitar sonreírle con melancolía.

-En eso nos paremos. Llevamos en nuestros hombros un peso tan grande que a veces pensamos ¿por qué a mí?-le sonreí entendiendo su posición.

-Cada quien escoge su destino Zero, tú aún puedes elegir lo que quieres ser-suspiré con pesar.

-Tú puedes escoger Zero, no elijas mal-quería que escogiera algo más para su vida.

-No se puede, ya han elegido por mí-negué con mi cabeza.

-No, tú has elegido por ti. Nadie puede obligarnos a hacer algo que no deseamos. No somos marionetas de nadie, ni siquiera de la vida-sonreí con algo de pesar por mis palabras.

-Tú puedes elegir Zero. Habemos personas las cuales no tenemos elecciones. Nos toca vivir lo que otros nos han impuesto-mi mano vagó hacia mi pecho.

-Habemos personas que cargamos con un gran peso inclusive antes de que nazcamos. No tenemos opciones, simplemente nos toca seguir el camino que nos han trazado-miré hacia el cielo.

-No dejes que otros te digan cómo vivir tú vida. Vive por ti y solamente por ti porque al final cuando termine el día sólo hallarás un vacío en tú alma que no podrás llenarlo con nada-sentí su mirada en mí.

-Tengo que vengar a mi familia-dijo de repente.

-Cuando hayas cumplido con tú venganza, ¿qué harás luego?, ¿cuál será tú nueva meta?, ¿qué encontrarás luego de que cumplas con tú venganza?, ¿te dejará algo cuando asesines a esa vampira?-le pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Cuando permites que la venganza sea el motor de tú vida, es para lo único que vives hasta que cumples con tú objetivo pero luego ya no tendrás nada por qué vivir, por qué seguir con tú vida. Todo lo que has vivido hasta ese momento ha sido exclusivamente sobre la base de esa venganza, todo se viene abajo luego de que ya no tienes nada por qué seguir con vida.

-Dejas que esa sed de venganza te consuma y que vivas sólo y para eso.

-La venganza es un sentimiento consumista y destructor que cuando se consume no deja nada a su paso. Sólo deja un cascarón sin vida y sin motivos por el cual vivir-

-¿Eso te ocurrió a ti?-preguntó, sonreí con tristeza.

-Por algunos años viví solo por ese motivo pero cuando miraba atrás solo veía que no tenía recuerdos, sentimientos, momentos reales o que valgan la pena recordar, solo había dolor, ira, rencor y sed de venganza. Dejé que ese sentimiento me consuma y no dejara nada de mí.

-Desperdicié mi vida intentando alcanzar una meta absurda que no me iba a devolver a los que había perdido.

-No quedó nada luego de que me dejara consumir ciegamente por ese sentimiento. Solo una estela de dolor recordándome que estaba sola y que todo lo que una vez amé ya no estaba más conmigo y que jamás volvería a ver sus sonrisas o sentir sus cálidos abrazos, sus miradas o el tenerlos a mi lado.

-Nada me los iba a devolver y el que buscara venganza por su muerte no me los iba a regresar.

-Al final solo pensaba que la resignación era el único medio para poder salvar lo poco que quedaba de mí pero ya no quedaba nada que salvar. Al final aquel cruel asesino no solo se había llevado a mis seres queridos sino también mi vida a través de mi venganza, de perseguirlo e intentar pagar con su vida la sangre de ellos.

-Como vez no quedó nada de mí, todo rastro de vida en mí se esfumó cuando perseguí algo que estaba fuera de mis manos.

-En esto te convertirás Zero. Alguien sin ganas de vivir, sin razón para seguir respirando-le sonreí.

-A diferencia de ti yo tengo que seguir pisando esta tierra hasta que alguien pueda dar fin a mi vida, hasta que alguien se apiade de mi alma y se lleve lo poco que queda de mi existencia pero pedir algo así sería poner mis esperanzas en algo vacío.

-Yo ya no tengo salvación Zero pero tú aún si la tienes-su mirada cambió un poco.

-No la tengo-suspiré.

-Todos las tienen-él me miró.

-Inclusive tú-negué con mi cabeza.

-Yo ya no tengo salvación Zero. La poca humanidad que quedaba en mí murió hace muchísimo tiempo cuando fue arrebatada por los seres que más confiaba.

-¿Hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho tiempo?-reí sin ganas.

-Más del que quisiera. La vida es muy efímera par algunos pero eterna para otros-él me miró unos segundos.

-Aún queda algo de humanidad en ti-me dijo de repente, lo miré sin comprender.

-Cuando te vi con esa gatita vi en tus ojos un resquicio de felicidad, tú sonrisa era más cálida-mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-Es lo único que me conecta con este mundo y me recuerda que aún sigo respirando. Que aún vivo una vida que hace mucho debía de haberse extinguido-

Nos miramos por minutos como si intentáramos leer el alma del otro, como si quisiéramos conocer hasta el más íntimo de los secretos y pensamientos. Intentaba buscar en su mirada algo que anhelara ser salvado y ahí en el fondo de esa mirada ajena al mundo estaba un niño asustado, lleno de heridas en su alma, que le teme a la soledad pero que al mismo tiempo teme que lo vean indefenso y herido.

-Apesta…-hice cara de asco al sentir aquella vampiresa.

-Zero es mejor que nos marchemos…-tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa chica.

-Hmmm….-susurró la vampiresa. Zero se tensó a mi lado.

-Kurenai-san…-escuché la voz de Yuuki, suspiré. Por fin salía de su escondite.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Yuuki mientras se acercaba. Mi cuerpo se movió instintivamente hacia Zero y me puse delante de él.

-Creo que fui muy lejos y ahora no le gusto a nadie…-susurró la chica mientras entre sus asquerosas manos tomaba alguno de los cabellos de Yuuki y los llevaba hacia su nariz.

-Zero…-miré de reojo al chico a mis espaldas y vi como tomaba su arma para luego apuntarle.

-Sin ninguna razón, tan de repente ¿qué sucede Zero?-la niña se puso enfrente de la vampiresa para protegerla, rodé los ojos. Coloqué mi mano sobre la de Zero.

-Tranquilízate…-le pedí con voz firme. Bajó el arma y la guardó.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-preguntó con algo de molestia.

-Como estás, soy María Kurenai….-su voz intentó ser frágil y me dio repugnancia.

-Hmp…-la miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Vámonos Zero, el ambiente huele asqueroso…-tomé la mano de Zero y lo halé para alejarlo de esa tipa.

Escuché como Yuuki se disculpaba con ella y la vampiresa le dijo que esperaba que fueran "buenas amigas" Me estremecí ante el asco y las ganas de asesinarla pero me contuve, mi prioridad era calmar a Zero.

-Zero…-le dije luego de unos minutos de haber caminado.

-Mírame…-me puse enfrente de él y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

-Zero…-volví a llamarlo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-No te acerques a esa chica, no es alguien de fiar-su mirada estaba perdida.

-Ven…-halé de nuevo de él y lo encaminé hacia la residencia de Kaien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un malestar en el pecho. Y con un mal presentimiento que solo se acentuó con la llegada de esa vampiresa. No me agradaba en lo absoluto y tenía la ligera sospecha de saber quién era en realidad.

-¿Baile?-pregunté algo aturdida y la amiga de Yuuki me miró unos segundos.

-Es un baile tradicional en la academia Cross y los que saquen menor puntaje en el examen final son los encargados de arreglar el salón-suspiré. Miré a Zero unos segundos y él desvió su mirada.

De la nada apareció el presidente de la clase, que no me importaba cómo se llamaba, y empezó a decir lo "preocupado" que estaba por Yuuki debido a que siempre obtenía las más bajas calificaciones y luego se jartó explicando la importancia y el motivo del baile que a mi parecer era "tedioso".

-Apesta…-susurré mientras sentía la presencia de aquella vampira. Me acerqué aún más a Zero mientras Yuuki preguntaba que sucedía y que su mirada vagara hasta donde se hallaba caminando libremente la vampiresa.

-No puedes ir por ahí-le escuché decir a alguien.

-El turno matutino aún está ahí ahorita, María-volvió a decir la misma voz, miré de reojo a Zero quien la estaba mirando fijamente.

-Creo que esto es un gran problema-se quejó algo preocupado.

-¡Qué exagerado! Solo quiero ir a la cafetería-su voz me daba repugnancia.

-Que interesante-le escuché decir mientras su mirada se clavaba en Zero.

-María-gritó el vampiro mientras corría tras la vampiresa que se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotros.

-No es correcto…-dijo Yuuki quien era detenida por Zero.

-No te acerques a esa nueva estudiante. Déjala en paz, ese vicepresidente hará algo al respecto-la voz de Zero sonaba extraña.

-Está bien-dijo Yuuki.

Luego de eso las locas digo las estudiantes se emocionaron cuando el vampiro ahora conocido como Aido abrazaba a Yuuki y todas las féminas la mataban con la mirada. Luego de eso ella salía corriendo mientras Zero junto con Aido se perdían por los pasillos.

Mientras los veía alejarse pude divisar que aquella asquerosa vampira era rodeada por alumnos masculinos con las hormonas alborotadas. En serio no sé que les veían pero bueno puede que ya sea inmune a "su belleza" debido a que siempre me he visto rodeada de seres con belleza irracional.

-Hmp…-sentí que la vampiresa se movía cerca donde se hallaban Zero y Aido.

Mis pies se movieron mientras se dirigían hacia donde sentía el aura perturbada de Zero y de Aido. No me agradaba en absoluto que Zero estuviera tan inquieto. Sus instintos como cazador estaban alertas.

-Apesta…-susurré mientras caminaba cerca de la vampiresa y me acercaba donde se hallaba Zero y Aido quien se marchaba pero no sin antes mirarme de una manera un tanto escalofriante. No dudé en regresarle la mirada.

-Los lazos son rompibles. Nada te puede atar Zero…-él me miró sorprendido. Claramente había escuchado todo acerca de su conversación y ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa presencia asquerosa que sentía del cuerpo de esa vampira no era más ni nada menos de Shizura Hiou.

-…-la mirada de Zero era extraña junto con la de Aido.

-Los lazos que te atan son invisibles y frágiles. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré a romperlos. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te ata a algo que no deseas, odio ese tipo de gente y solo deseo verlos muertos-mi mirada viajó desde Aido hasta la vampira detrás de mí.

-Ven, Zero-lo miré unos segundos y empecé mi caminata y pasé por lado de la vampira.

-Apestas a muerte-nuestras miradas se conectaron y le sonreí.

Sentía a Zero caminar detrás de mí y como su cuerpo estaba más perturbado que antes. Solo suspiré con algo de cansancio. Tenía que contarle parte de mi vida para que confiara plenamente en mí y me dejara ayudarlo.

-Sígueme…-le dije mientras lo miraba de reojo y nos adentrábamos hacia el bosque.

Mis pensamientos viajaron hacia mi pasado, ese que veía tan distante y ajeno a mí. La época en el Sengoku había sido tan maravillosa y trágica al mismo tiempo. En ese lugar, en ese tiempo con esa gente fue donde más sufrí, perdí y lloré lágrimas de sangre. Era el tiempo vivido es el que más quería olvidar.

-Aquí-le dije mientras nos deteníamos enfrente de un gran lago.

-¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?-preguntó de repente, no me giré a verlo.

-Mis oídos, olfato, vista y todos mis sentidos son tan agudos como los de un vampiro-reí-No, inclusive muchísimo más-suspiré.

-Zero no te he estado suministrando mi sangre solo por el placer de sentir tus colmillos en mi cuello-quise molestarlo un rato.

-Mi sangre es especial, contiene factores "especiales"-enfaticé aquella palabra-que otras no tienen. No encontrarás otra sangre como la mía. Digamos que soy la última de mi especie-reí mientras me giraba para verlo, su mirada era indescifrable.

-No soy un vampiro ni tampoco un humano. Soy lo mejor de todas las especies-reí ante mi propio chiste.

-Jamás fui normal. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que era diferente, me convencieron de ello, pero luego de unos años mi madre me bajó de esa nube diciéndome mi verdadera naturaleza, esa que no recordaba-suspiré.

-No puedo decirte qué soy o quién soy porque eso sería exponer tú vida y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Todos los que han conocido mi secreto han fallecido. Kaien sabe parte de mi pasado y por ende su vida corre peligro.

-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era una humana común y corriente, viví con aquella verdad hasta que cumplí los 15 años y mi vida dio un rumbo de 180°. Nada después de ese día fue normal en mi vida.

-Viví y vi cosas que jamás podré olvidar. Hechos que marcaron mi vida y la de muchos otros más. Gracias a mí muchas vidas se perdieron pero al mismo tiempo se salvaron.

-Tuve amigos, familia; gente a quienes amé y perdí por una…-suspiré-Se le podría llamar maldición, para mí lo fue así como lo fue para muchos otros.

-Aquellos en quienes más confié me traicionaron y me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesité. Me tacharon de traidora, falsa y muchos otros adjetivos que no quiero ni deseo recordar-sonreí con tristeza.

-¿Sabes cómo se siente que te traicionen, que te apuñalen la espalda? Que por querer vivir una vida llena de felicidad y amor paguen vidas inocentes-mi mano viajó a mi plano vientre y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Tu…?-su pregunta quedó muerta en sus labios mientras yo asentía con tristeza. Estaba exponiéndole parte de mi dolor.

-Era la cosita más hermosa del mundo. La tuve entre mis brazos por escasas horas…-sentí el piqueteo de las lágrimas que querían ser derramadas, giré un poco mi rostro y me impedí llorar.

-Zero quiero que tú no pierdas lo poco que queda de humanidad en ti-le dije luego de unos minutos en los que recuperé mi voz.

-Sé que estás cayendo en el nivel E-lo miré a los ojos.

-Mi sangre va a impedir eso pero no puedes beber de la sangre de nadie más. Eso incluye a Yuuki y de esa maldita vampira. Sé que si te la llegas a topar ella podrá controlarte pero…-le sonreí-Con lo que ella no cuenta es que ya no estás bajo su poder. Digamos que por ahora estás bajo el mío-sus ojos me miraban con intensidad.

-Por eso es que te he obedecido-reí divertida ante su expresión.

-Nunca he usado mi poder sobre ti, Zero-se vio sorprendido por unos segundos.

-Te sientes cómodo alrededor de mí porque yo tengo esa misma mirada que tú tienes además de que tú alma puede sentir mi aura-expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

-¿Aura?-asentí.

-Cada persona tiene un aura, es así como puedo sentir cuando algo te molesta, te perturba, cuando estás triste o emocionado. A través de eso puedo sentir tus emociones, no solo la tuya sino la de todos en este lugar. Así como puedo sentir quien es humano y quien no lo es-me miró unos segundos sin saber que decir.

-Esa chica es Shizura Hiou-eso no sonó como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-Zero esa mujer solo ha venido a perturbarte y jugar con tú mente. No te acerques a ella, no te permitas caer en sus juegos-me acerqué a él.

-Ella ya no tiene poder sobre ti pero eso no significa que tú no puedas caer en sus juegos mentales. Mi sangre impide que cumplas con sus órdenes pero solo si tú espíritu no flaquea-acaricié su mejilla.

-No permitas que ella invada tú mente Zero, yo no puedo controlar tus decisiones y tú fuerza de resistencia-bajé mi mano.

-No caigas en su juego ni en el de Kuran-lo miré seriamente.

-Ese vampiro trama algo y tú eres una de sus herramientas. No permitas que te manipule a través de tus sentimientos por Yuuki-él me miró con sorpresa.

-No necesito sentir tú aura para darme cuenta de que sientes algo por ella, solo me basta con ver cómo la miras-le sonreí.

-Otro concejo, no todo lo que parece inofensivo lo es-le sonreí mientras me alejaba de él.

Me quedé vagando por el bosque unos minutos mientras permitía que por mi mente vinieran aquellos recuerdos del pasado. No pude evitar sonreír mientras sentía el aura de mi amada Kirara.

-Tú también puedes presentir que algo se acerque-la gatita me maulló mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

-Me entristece saber que Kaname haya cambiado tanto-suspiré mirando al cielo.

-Sabes él me recuerda tanto a aquella otra persona…-cerré mis ojos y fui recibida por aquellos orbes dorados que tanto amaba y extrañaba en demasía.

-Lo extraño mucho Kirara…-me permití llorar.

No había llorado desde que él había muerto, desde que arrancaron de mis brazos a mi hermosa criatura. No desde que había perdido todo y a todos.

-No captó mi mensaje…-suspiré mientras llamaba a mis adoradas katanas.

-Vas a salir a jugar…-acaricié a mi amada "lágrima de luna"

-Vamos Kirara…-me encaminé hacia donde sentía la presencia de Zero, la asquerosa vampira y la de alguien más que se parecía mucho a la de…

-No puede ser…-apresuré más mi pasos, temiendo lo peor.

-A este paso no voy a llegar…-dejé de caminar como una patética humana mientras corría más deprisa.

-Patética…-gruñí con molestia mientras veía como Kuran dormía a Yuuki.

-Tranquila mi niña…-sonreí mientras sentía palpitar a mi katana.

-Apesta…-pasé cerca de Kuran mientras él me lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-No voy a permitir que lo uses en tus juegos-me detuve unos segundos mientras desenfundaba a mi katana y esta latía aún más.

-Deseas sangre, ¿no es así?-reí-Tendrás tú premio por haberte portado bien…-miré a Kuran y mi katana latió aún más.

-Hmmm…interesante al parecer desea probar tú sangre-suspiré con tristeza-Lo siento otro día la tendrás por ahora tendrás que conformarte con la sangre de esa asquerosa vampira-me encaminé hacia donde estaban las presencias.

-Zero…-lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me ponía enfrente de él.

-Apártate-suspiré.

-Tienes que saber escoger tus peleas Zero-mi katana brilló de aquel color que tanto ansiaba en estos momentos.

-Veo que estás impaciente…-su color carmesí aumentó aún más.

-¿Quién eres?-me preguntó con voz asesina.

-Solo alguien que viene a divertirse por unos minutos-suspiré con tristeza-Qué fiasco y yo que pensaba que valías la pena-volví a suspirar-Lo siento "lágrima de luna" pero su sangre no parece ser tan…asquerosa como pensábamos. Ese no es su cuerpo y por ende esa sangre que ansías no te va a saciar…-volvió a palpitar.

-Oh, ¿aún así quieres su sangre?-pregunté divertida.

-Esa katana…-reí ante su expresión.

-Debes sentirte honrada al verla en todo su esplendor ya que no todos han tenido la oportunidad de verla ya que antes de que pudieran admirarla sus cabezas ya estaban separadas de su cuerpo-ella rió.

-No eres humana…-reí sin ganas.

-¿Qué me delató?-dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Mi mente se transformó en aquella máquina de asesinar.

-Hmp…-me miró de reojo y luego a Zero que lo escuché jadear.

-Hay ocasiones en el que sangrar causa "inanición" severa. Debes tener cuidado, la verdadera naturaleza de un vampiro es salvaje y cruel; lo mismo se puede decir de los cazadores si se me permite decirlo…-se volteó mientras hablaba y luego desaparecía y aparecía en la parte de arriba junto a ese tipo…

-Zero…-me giré y lo vi tendido en el suelo, suspiré.

-Kirara creo que necesitaré tú ayuda-mi gatita maulló mientras se transformaba en aquella hermosa bestia.

-Vamos-sonreí. Por suerte los pasillos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que pudiera pasar mi gatita.

Hallamos una puerta trasera. Dejé que mi energía se expandiera buscando alguna aura cerca de dónde nos hallábamos. Al no encontrar ninguna salí rumbo al bosque junto con mi gatita.

-Zero…-susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-…-abrió sus ojos y jadeaba mientras se tocaba su garganta.

-Aquí…-le dije mientras exponía mi cuello y sus ojos se transformaban en aquellas perlas carmesí.

-No te contengas, bebe todo lo que quieras-me senté a su lado y me tumbé en el suelo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bebe…-me mostró aquella mirada fiera mientras se cernía sobre mí y yo apartaba mi cabello para darle acceso a eso que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

Sentí claramente mientras enterraba sus colmillos en mi piel y bebía tragos grandes mi sangre. Dejé escapar mi energía poco a poco en su cuerpo y esta se iba apoderando de cada parte del mismo.

-Sigue bebiendo…-le dije mientras sentía que se quería alejar.

-Estás débil. No te preocupes por mí, mi sangre se regenera de inmediato-acaricié su espalda.

Poco a poco sentía como mi energía se fusionaba con la de él y que eliminaba todo rastro del "veneno" que habitaba en el cuerpo de Zero y que este respondía al poder de Shizura Hiou.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunté mientras se alejaba de mí cuello y me miraba a los ojos. Con mi dedo limpié el rastro de sangre que se escapaba de su labio y le sonreí.

-Tenemos que irnos a cambiar para irnos a dormir-él se puso de pie y me tendió su mano que gustosa acepté.

-Vamos-halé de él pero su mano era firme en mi brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-…-no dijo nada solo me miraba.

-No dejaré que esa loca se apodere de ti, Zero-le sonreí mientras me zafaba de su agarre y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Te has convertido para mí en estos pocos días de conocernos, como una especie de amigo herido y que busca salvación. Te quiero proteger de todo mal, inclusive de ti mismo. No dejaré que nadie más te lastime ni te vuelva a causar dolor-le sonreí.

-Quiero hacer algo bien en mi vida. Tú serás como mi proyecto de vida-le sonreí mientras él me miraba sin decir nada.

-Hay que dormir bien para estar lúcidos y radiantes para mañana para esa estúpida fiesta-halé de él mientras regresábamos a la academia siendo seguidas por mi amada gatita.

Mientras íbamos caminando la mano de Zero se mantuvo firme y en algunos momentos apretaba el agarre. Mis dedos se cruzaron con los de él. Me sentía algo cómoda en torno a él.

-Gracias…-susurró mientras se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio, sonreí.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas. Caí en un sueño sin sueños, sintiendo que mañana se iba a desatar el infierno.

-Kirara, ¿tú crees que algo mal en encariñarme con Zero?-le pregunté a mi gatita mientras entrábamos a mi habitación. Habíamos ido a dar una vuelta alrededor de la academia, era de tarde.

Ella maulló alegremente y luego de unos segundos me fijé en la enorme caja que estaba encima de mi cama junto con una nota y pude identificarla claramente.

-Kagome-sama se me ha informado que esta noche tiene una fiesta de gala. Usted siendo…-arrugué la nota y rodé los ojos.

-¿Debo ponerme esto? Tú qué dices Kirara-me gané un gran maullido de mi amada gatita.

-Bien, iré a darme una ducha-le sonreí.

Dejé que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajara mientras me sumergía en la tina, que había mandado a instalar en el baño, y rocié algunas sales, hierbas y pétalos de rosas, cada una de estas cosas las habían mandado Sebastian.

Salí del baño con una bata alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra enrollada en mi cabello. Me acerqué a mi cómoda y saqué una de mis cremas, hechas por mí, con aquel olor exquisito a rosas azules y otros olores más. Puse un poco en mi mano y empecé a repartirla por mi cuerpo dando leves masajes en ciertas zonas.

Saqué de mi cómoda un interior de encaje negro junto con una liga que la coloqué alrededor de mi pierna izquierda. Me quité la bata y la toalla del cabello.

-Veamos…-susurré mientras sacaba el vestido de la caja.

Era de un tono azul un poco largo hasta 4-5 dedos debajo de la rodilla y con tiras de cruce por la espalda. Además de que venía con dos "extensiones" que se colocan en los brazos y una pequeña cinta para amarrar. Además de que venía con una cinta para colocar alrededor del cuello y un lazo para el cabello.

-Me permite, mi señora-no pude evitar pegar un pequeño brinquito al escuchar la voz fuerte y varonil de Sebastian.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-sus ojos carmesí brillaron en la obscuridad mientras se acercaba a mí, me rodeaba y se colocaba detrás de mí mientras tiraba de las tiras.

-Ha estado suministrando mucho de su sangre-suspiré.

-No necesito de tú sangre…-su aliento pegó en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Segura? Kagome…-su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de mi cuello y sentí aquel deseo recorrerme sin piedad.

-Sebastian…-lo sentí sonreír.

Me giró y se apoderó de mis labios. El beso era rudo, salvaje e imponente. Lejos de desagradarme me fascinaba. Mi bestia interna chillaba de emoción y ronroneaba de placer.

-Hmmm…-se relamió los labios mientras exponía su cuello.

-Bebe mi querida Miko…-permití que mis ojos cambiaran a aquellas perlas carmesí y mis colmillos se enterraran en la suave y tibia piel de mi querido mayordomo.

Bebí hasta satisfacerme pero una sed distinta se despertó en mí ser. Una que era mucho más arrolladora que la otra. Una que quemaba cada poro de mi piel y pedía a gritos ser zaceada.

-Por ahora no mi querida Kagome…-acarició mi rostro mientras me sonreía sínicamente.

-Tienes un baile al cual asistir-bufé molesta mientras me apartaba de él.

-Ayúdame…-él me sonrió mientras hacía lo que le pedía.

No podía negar que este hombre tiene manos mágicas. Mi cabello caía en cascadas por mi espalda y una porción de mi cabello era detenido por el lazo. Mi maquillaje era casi inexistente, eran tan sutil que apenas se divisaba.

-Me gustan…-le sonreí mientras me acomodaba los zapatos, sencillos pero bonitos.

-Necesito que lleves mis katanas, esta noche se derramará sangre-él asintió mientras desaparecía.

-Kirara…-mi gatita maulló mientras saltaba por la ventana y se perdía en las sombras de la noche.

Me miré al espejo, me lancé un poco de perfume y coloqué una daga en la liga. Me coloqué mi pulsera junto con mi anillo y mis aretes. Estaba lista.

Mientras caminaba mi vista se alzó para divisar a la hermosa luna imponerse en el cielo y permitir que nuestros ojos la admiren como si ella estuviera presumiendo de su belleza.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía. En esa fiesta estaban reunidos muchos vampiros pero sobre todo aquel Sangre pura. Y la mocosa digo Yuuki, por alguna extraña razón le estaba tomando fastidio.

-Hmp….-rodé los ojos mientras sentía algunas miradas hacia mí pero mi vista buscaba a Zero que desde hace unos minutos lo sentía perturbado, triste, frustrado y molesto.

-Kagome…pero que hermosa te ves-chilló emocionado Kaien.

-Kaien…-usé mi voz más gélida pero él la ignoró.

-Zero-kun ¿por qué no la invitas a bailar?-lo fulminé con la mirada. Zero me miró uno segundos, más de lo normal, y Kaien chilló aún más. En serio este señor es muy raro.

-Sería un desperdicio si no saca a relucir aquel hermoso vestido-la mirada de Kaien se intercalaba entre Zero y yo.

-No es…-no pude terminar de hablar cuando vi como Zero se acercaba a mí y me extendía una mano. Pude jurar que estaba algo sonrojado y también sentí algo cálido en mis mejillas.

-…-su mirada se posó en la mía y yo suspiré.

Tomé su mano y permití que me llevara a la pista de baile. Podía apostar mis 3 katanas de que TODOS nos miraban, habían dejado de bailar y hasta de respirar.

-Odio que me observen…-le susurré mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Zero, la otra en su mano derecha y la mano de él, la izquierda, se posaba en mi cintura.

Empezamos a movernos lentamente. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando y permití que Zero me llevara al son de la música. Una sonrisa algo tonta se posó en mi rostro.

-Extrañaba esta sensación…-sonreí y Zero me miró.

-…-su rostro mostraba una gran interrogante.

-El de bailar con alguien que me traiga algo de paz y calidez a mi cuerpo. Eso me transmites Zero-lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas-suspiré.

-No cuando soy el centro de atención, justo como ahora. También odiaba que quisieran invitarme a bailar para ganar mi atención-suspiré mientras seguía bailando.

-Bailas bien-le elogié y él medio sonrió.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal-me quedé sorprendida al ver al Zero relajado y burlón.

-Hmp…-le hice un desprecio y aquella media sonrisa se hizo una un poco más normal.

* * *

NADIE podía quitar la mirada de encima de la pareja que se movía con una gracia sin igual en el centro de la pista de baile. Era uno de esos momentos que sabes que jamás se volverá a repetir y que te dices a ti mismo "se va a acabar el mundo"

El chico más frío, cruel y hasta raro estaba BAILANDO con nada más ni nada menos que con la "princesa de hielo" y lo peor de todo ambos estaban SONRIENDO. Nadie podía salir de su estupor y no podían dejar de observarlos.

Los corazones de las chicas brincaban de emoción al ver la casi sonrisa en el estoico rostro de Zero y los chicos se podían notar corazones en sus ojos al ver a la nueva prefecta SONRIENDO dulcemente.

Pero el shock mayor se los llevaron dos personas que bailaban y conversaban en el balcón y que detuvieron su baile cuando se percataron de que todos estaban con la mirada fija en un punto.

El corazón de Yuuki se estrujó y sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella cuando se percató de la postura relajada, la mirada distinta y se podría decir algo cálida de Zero y como aquella casi sonrisa iba dirigida a otra chica que no era ella.

Kaname estaba igual o peor que Yuuki exceptuando lo del estrujón en su corazón aunque él sintió algo similar en su corazón. Sentía como su sangre hervía en sus venas y sentía que perdía algo valioso, algo que jamás debió dejar ir y que ahora estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Y un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor lo agobió unos segundos dejándolo sin aliento.

* * *

Vi de reojo la mirada llena de dolor de Yuuki. Esa chica era bipolar no hace poco la vi muy acarameladita con Kuran y ahora pone cara de sufrida por verme bailar con Zero. Y hablando del Sangre pura, la mirada que le lanzaba a Zero no era nada bonita y luego a mí, sentí algo estremecerse en mi interior.

-Es hora de empezar el show…-le dije a Zero mirándolo a los ojos.

-No quiero que te acerques a esa vampira no importa que, tienes que resistir. No te dejes engañar ni manipular. Zero verás algo que te va a lastimar mucho pero necesito que seas fuerte y que confíes en mí-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-He dejado exponer parte mi dolor a ti, eso es algo que nunca lo he hecho con nadie. Me expuse ante ti, Zero. Mi lado más vulnerable te lo mostré solo a ti, no me decepciones por favor. He puesto mi confianza en ti-él asintió y empezó a encaminarse donde antes estaba Yuuki con Kuran, yo le pisaba los talones. Vi de reojo a Sebastian.

-¿Qué le pasó a Yuuki?-preguntó Zero.

-Ya te dije cual es tú papel. Eres el escudo de Yuuki, no puedes olvidarlo-mi bestia interna gruñó con furia y pedía a gritos que derrame la sangre de cierto vampiro.

-No caigas en sus juegos, Zero-él me miró unos segundos y yo le sonreí.

-Ve tras ella y no olvides lo que te dije anteriormente. Nadie puede controlar tú vida, no lo permitas-él asintió mientras lo veía lanzarse por el balcón. Mi mirada viajó a Kuran y sentí claramente a Sebastian desde las sombras.

-Vámonos Sebastian, necesito derramar algo de sangre antes de que manche las manos con sangre traidora…-sentí a Sebastian aparecer a lado de mí y vi a Kuran sorprenderse.

-Sus ojos…-miré a Sebastian y este sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?-él me mostró aquellas perlas carmesí.

-El color azul no le queda, el rojo es su color-suspiré.

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos-me detuve unos segundos y miré a Kuran.

-Kuran no quiero asesinarte pero estás cruzando el límite de mi paciencia. Sé que tú montaste todo esto. No voy a permitir que la repugnante de Shizura Hiou controle a Zero y peor aún que tú lo utilices para usarlo de "escudo"-hice comillas en el aire-Para proteger a esa niña. Si ella se mete en mi camino no dudaré en quitarle de en medio-sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y sentí claramente su furia. Sebastian a mi lado sonreía.

-No me amenaces y peor aún a Yuuki, no tendré contemplaciones contigo-suspiré.

-No te temo Kuran eres débil comparado con los muchos que he enfrentado. Podrás ser un Sangre pura pero hay más seres poderosos rondando por ahí. No estás encima de la escala alimenticia, Kuran.

-Te lo dije una vez Kuran, no querrás tenerme como tú enemiga porque no voy a tener piedad de ti y no me importa si esto causa una guerra entre los vampiros y _ nosotros_ porque sé que jamás la ganarían-Sebastián jamás quitó aquella sonrisa de burla en su rostro y eso me hacía estremecer.

-No desperdicie sus palabras en…-miró despectivamente al vampiro-Es mejor que se dé prisa, lágrima de luna clama por sangre-suspiré mientras miraba a Sebastian y le sonreía.

-Me imagino que tú estás igual de impaciente-él me sonrió y sus ojos carmesí brillaron aún más.

-Que bien me conoce, Kagome-sama-rodé los ojos no sin antes mirar por última vez a Kuran y permitir que vea mis ojos carmesí y burlarme en su cara.

-No soy vampiro si eso es lo que piensas-reí divertida ante su expresión mientras me lanzaba por el balcón.

* * *

Corría a velocidad inhumana mientras sentía la intranquilidad de Zero. Yuuki estaba reunida con aquella asquerosa vampira.

-Ya llevan su cuerpo-sonreí.

-Cada día más me convenzo de que esa niña es una inútil que solo causa problemas-Sebastian rió divertido.

Mi gatita se había unido a nosotros mientras corríamos hacia donde sentía el aura de aquella loca. Ya estaba en su cuerpo.

-Esta mujer es la única que puede salvarte Zero…-le escuché gritar y no pude evitar reírme.

-Patética y estúpida, todo un combo-mi katana ya estaba en mis manos y latía desesperada por sangre.

-Kagome…-susurró Zero y yo acaricié su mejilla.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Zero-su mirada viajaba entre Yuuki, la loca y yo.

-¿Puedo ya comer?-preguntó Sebastian mientras se relamía los lamios mirando a la loca.

-No…-él bufó. Dejé que parte de mi energía se deslizara de mi cuerpo y cubría el cuerpo de Yuuki que empezaba a brillar en un tono rosáceo y rojizo.

-¿Qué…?-ella jadeó mientras se miraba las manos.

-Muévete niña y apártate de esa loca- Shizura Hiou intentó tocarla pero se quemó al contacto.

-¿Duele, no?-me burlé en su cara.

-Tú…-su mirada se mostró fiera y luego miró a Zero.

-Camina Yuuki…-le dijo Zero con voz molesta y la chica empezó a caminar hacia Zero.

-Perdóname Zero pero…-vi como la tonta sacaba la pulsera, que Kaien le había dado para someter a Zero en caso de que mi proceso no funcionara, y la colocaba sobre aquel extraño tatuaje.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-gruñó molesto mientras sostenía su mano.

-Tonto, estás sometido por ella…-los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par y yo suspiré.

-¿Estás feliz por obedecer a tú ama?-se mofó la loca mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿No sientes deseos de obedecerme? Eso se debe a que he regresado a mi verdadero cuerpo. Mi voz tiene el poder de que me obedezcan-rodé los ojos mientras la veía acercarse.

-Ah, eso está bien. Sostén así a Yuuki por un tiempo-esto era más de lo que iba a soportar.

-Oh, ya cállate me das asco. Vampiros como tú son los culpables de que sean odiados y temidos por personas como él-gruñí con molestia mientras clavaba mi espada en el piso y creaba un campo alrededor de Zero, Yuuki, Sebastian y de mí. Uno que no podía ser roto por nada ni por nadie.

-Suéltala, Zero-él me miraba a los ojos.

-No quería tener que llegar a esto-aumenté la energía pura en el cuerpo de Yuuki y Zero la soltó de inmediato.

-Ven…-lo miré a los ojos y ejercí mi poder en él. Al principio se negó.

-Te estoy dando una orden, ven-él me miró estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces?-gritó Yuuki intentando ponerse de pie pero Sebastian la retuvo.

-Ven…-él se acercó a mí y yo me alcé un poco lo suficiente como para llegar a su rostro.

-Desde ahora me perteneces, harás exactamente lo que te pida y sólo escucharás mi voz-lo miré a los ojos. Mordí mi dedo y la sangre que salió la coloqué en la frente de él.

-Sello de 5 puntas, libérate-el sello volvió a aparecer y unas líneas de color dorado se esparcieron a lo largo del cuerpo de Zero.

-Esto puede dolerte un poco…-acerqué mi boca a su cuello y luego enterré mis colmillos en su piel.

Escuché los gritos de Yuuki, el leve jadeo de la loca, la risa de Sebastian, el gruñido que escapaba de mi pecho, el corazón martillando en el pecho de Zero pero sobretodo la sed de sangre que se despertó en mi interior.

-_Detente…-dijo una voz en mi cabeza y así lo hice._

-Bebe…-me aparté de Zero y expuse mi cuello, él no dudó en beber de mí.

_Sangre que ha sido derramada_

_Sangre que ha sido brindada_

_Sangre que ha sido robada_

_Sangre que nos une_

_Sangre que firma nuestro pacto_

Sentí el ligero cambio en el olor de Zero pero sabía que aún no terminaba el proceso. Por unos leves segundos Zero iba a experimentar el dolor más agudo que haya podido sentir en su vida.

-Lo lamento Zero…-lo vi jadear y luego caer al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Qué le has hecho? Eres un monstruo-Yuuki me gritaba mientras se zafaba del agarre de Sebastian e iba a socorrer a Zero.

-Mi preciosa miko…-mi vista se nubló unos segundos y luego me encontraba entre los brazos de mi mayordomo.

-Beba…-escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la sed nubló mis sentidos.

Cuando aquel elixir bajó por mi garganta sentí claramente como mi bestia clamaba por salir. Sentía como mis garras se exponían, mis colmillos crecían, mi cabello crecía un poco más, mis orejas crecían haciéndose puntiagudas y mi rostro mostraba aquellos rasgos que me caracterizaban y me hacían lo que era.

-Mi bella miko…-lo sentía sonreír mientras bebía de él y Sebastian acariciaba mi cabello.

-Es hora de derramar sangre, mi querida Kagome…-me separé del cuello de Sebastian mientras le sonreía.

-Levántate mi amado siervo…-le ordené a Zero y este se ponía de pie. Me acerqué a él y acaricie su rostro.

-Te libero de tus cadenas, Zero Kiryuu. Ve y reclama tú presa-los ojos de Zero cambiaron de rojos a sus lindos ojos violetas.

-¿Qué…? –jadeó al verme. Le sonreí.

-Te dije que no era humana ni vampiro-él me miraba algo asombrado.

-Es hora Zero. Es hora de que elijas tú camino-bajé el campo de energía. Solo dejé un mínimo alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuki.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente esconde tú corazón Zero?-le pregunté mientras nos mirábamos.

-¿Muerte? O ¿vida?-su mirada se posó en la vampiresa y sacó su arma.

-Has hecho tú elección Zero, espero que no te arrepientas de ello-suspiré mientras escuchaba el detonar de una bala y olía la sangre derramada, aquella asquerosa sangre.

-Empecemos el juego….-susurró Sebastian.

_-¿Qué esconde tú corazón, Zero?-pregunté de nuevo mentalmente mientras me preparaba para lo que viniera._

_._

_._

_._

_**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otaku seikatsu no estás tan alejada de la realidad. Lo siento yo tb odio que me dejen con la intriga y creo que con este capítulo te he dejado con muchísimas más preguntas. Con respecto a lo de Cross te cuento que aún no he escrito el cómo se conocieron. Llevo 9 capítulos escritos y son re largos como estos, en esos poco a poco he ido aclarando el prefacio. **_

_**El pasado de nuestra querida miko es muy turbulento y obscuro. La pobre ha sufrido golpe tras golpe. **_

_**Y sí, estoy al día en el manga de vampire knight y aún no me lo creo todo lo que ha hecho Yuuki en los últimos capítulos. **_


End file.
